


Nothing Compares to You

by swissnja



Series: Nothing Compares to You [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sad Ending, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swissnja/pseuds/swissnja
Summary: 穿越向,坑一共有三大部分 不知道啥时候能填完





	1. Chapter 1

20年前，Roger Federer第一次参加奥运会的时候从没想过自己会从悉尼走过雅典、北京、伦敦，直到现在，站在东京的赛场上。他的职业生涯里得到了一切，独独还缺一块奥运单打金牌。作为运动员，能在全世界最大的国际赛事上为瑞士争夺到一枚奖牌是值得向往和骄傲的事，同时他追求完美的理念也使他对金满贯有着深深的执念。

所以，39岁高龄的他，此刻又来征战奥运了。当年他对球迷允诺会一直打到东京奥运会，其实自己也没握着百分百的肯定与信心。没想到经历了一波三折、起起落落，最后竟真的实现了这个听起来像东方夜谭的梦想。不过这一次，是他带给全世界的最后一次惊喜了。

今年赛季初，他就宣布了将在东京奥运会之后退役。被人们无数次提及又无数次搁下的问题，终于在适当合理的时机下迎来了答案。他并不想太快就放出这个令他人和自己都难过的消息，但暧昧总是有个度的——他迟早要离开球场，时间问题罢了。比起突然宣布，他觉得尽早站出来亮出明话更好，以免大家还在对已经争论了快十年的话题继续猜测。而他，也可以安安心心地做好自己，把注意力全放在剩下的比赛上面。

他的确是老了，身体已经不允许他再留恋下去。他照例退出了今年的法网，为了避免行程紧密连续征战，甚至连温网都放弃了，为的就是这块曾经无比接近过的金牌。过去，职业网球选手并不对这个赛场有太大兴趣，他们好像有些自恃清高，瞧不上由一群国家队培训出来的运动员竞技的奥运会，只关心最高荣耀的大满贯头衔。但自从2008年北京奥运会之后，大家的态度开始转变——说起来，Rafa在那个时候就实现金满贯了，真是不可思议，Roger心想。如今新生代球员已经累积了相当的经验，技术也越来越成熟，年轻张扬，精力充沛，个个都拼得如狼似虎，他在这次赛程中吃了两场硬仗，以微弱侥幸的优势晋级了决赛。而决赛的对手，竟又是那个“冤大头”。

“给我个机会吧，拜托了，”赛前训练时，他和Rafa开玩笑说，“这是我一生的梦想。”

要说“一生的梦想”，其实还有一个遗憾，就是没能在法网击败过他——不过已经不重要了。他们竞争了那么多年，在职业生涯的后期成了好朋友，像是两个人都累了，只想坐下来讲讲傻话开开玩笑。

“你退役后打算做什么？”Rafa坐在长椅上，用毛巾胡乱抹着汗湿的头发和颈背。他低着头，眼神藏住阴影之下。

Roger站在他身边，一边扎紧头巾一边笑着说，“洗个澡，然后睡大觉，”他用球拍捞起三个球转身走向球场，“然后舒舒坦坦地陪着家人，尤其是孩子们。”

“没有你，赛季都会变得无聊。”

“但愿今天的决赛我能发挥足够出色，出色到你想让我赶紧走，”Roger笑吟吟地在底线附近练习发球，试图回避沉重的氛围，他不希望在比赛之前就被拖进无法自拔的情绪漩涡中。

今年的每场比赛，都是他的“倒数第几”场比赛，人们已经提醒得足够频繁了，好像要离开的人是他们自己似的。而今天，是他Roger Federer职业生涯的最后一场比赛。无论决赛是输是赢，他都不会让结果影响到赛后的心态，他对退役已经做好了充分的准备，但愿不会哭鼻子。

掉眼泪并不是什么丢人的事，他只是想要笑着放下握了半辈子的球拍，笑着向为他尖叫欢呼了十几年的人群挥手。可在球场上，这实在太困难。最后一个回球，在触拍的瞬间就注定无法越过球网，他已经感觉到了。坐席上的人们本能地倒吸冷气惊呼，摄像机嚓嚓地闪着快门，他站在敞亮的中央场馆，又一次输给了Rafa，又一次错过金牌，但是没有“以后”，一切都结束了。他看着Rafa在赢球的那瞬间举起双手庆祝。

遗憾吗？也就这样吧。

Roger的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，两分是遗憾，八分是不舍。Rafa没有太多兴奋的动作，摘下发巾朝着网前向他走来。人群山呼海啸，观众也在落泪，他们从全世界赶来聚集在这里，见证Roger的退役时刻，或是唏嘘，或是感动，或是心碎。

生涯的最后一场比赛，对手还是Rafa，这也算一种因缘吧，他一边哭一边笑，站在那里朝他伸出手。Rafa抿着嘴神情严肃，仿佛又要像09年澳网决赛那次向他道歉了。

“祝贺你，Raf……”Roger正要去握住他的手，被一个拥抱扑了满怀。

Rafa略过了握手那个步骤，隔着球网向他伸开双臂。这是他们最后一次在赛场上拥抱了，Roger突然不想松手，希望能在赛场上再多停留一秒钟也好。

他们交手过那么多次，对于这事一点也不陌生，此刻却像是第一次打职业比赛，笨拙拘束地抱在网前成了哑巴，Roger拍拍他的肩膀，仿佛在说无需安慰。

“Rog，”他在耳边小声呢喃，“天呐，我真不知该说些什么。”

他想说的他都明白，十几年的对手陪他打完了最后一场比赛，他能感受到自己心里那份复杂的情绪和感动，“说一切祝好，说你会想念我，说场下再见，这样就够了。”

“你真的要走吗？我总觉得你不会离开，”Rafa的声音沉了下去，“对我来说你永远是特殊的那一个。对所有人都是。”

他们在网前的拥抱未免有点长了，Roger希望自己能把眼泪收敛收敛，但Rafa就在身边，是此刻唯一能触碰到的人，就像溺水时出现的浮木，给他撑下去的支柱而不至于瘫倒在球场上——回想起来，整个职业生涯里好像全是他的身影。“抱歉，”他笑着揉揉眼睛，松开了胳膊，“再不走，我就要反悔了。”

两人一分开，他就看到Rafa的眼睛也在哭。是啊，他与自己是互相理解着的。他经历过的喜悦他都经历过，他忍受过的煎熬他也忍受过；他们能在对方身上看到彼此。现在他要离开了，Rafa就会想到自己退役时的样子。

“祝一切都好，我会想念你，希望很快能再见，”Rafa又露出那个腼腆的笑容，这么多年了他还是一点都没变。


	2. Chapter 2

迪拜的气候实在叫人喜欢，生活也是惬意极了，自从退役后，Roger大部分时候都和家人待在了这里的房子。即使放下了球拍，他也没有和网球脱干净关系。出席一些被邀请的活动、做宣传和讲座、偶尔接受采访，大多还是与这项运动有关。除了东京之后的几个月过了段非常漫长舒适的日子，现在也常常处于各地乱飞的状态，只是不像以前那样疲于奔命了。他觉得自己仍在ATP的世界当中，大家仿佛也都如此认为。Mirka开玩笑说，他像是退掉了整个赛季比赛的现役球员。

眼下，他正要动身前往西班牙。自从Rafa的网校第一次邀请他后，几乎每个赛季都要再次赴约——说起来，竟然已经过去5年了。网校获得的成功是大家有目共睹的，他甚至把Leo和Lenny也带去过，他俩似乎比想在温布尔顿决赛现场看小人书的两位姑娘对网球更感兴趣一些，着实让Roger欣慰得无以言表。

尽管已经退役，今年，Rafa还是发出了邀请。他们许久没见过面了，偶尔通过手机联系一下对方，开开玩笑，仅此而已。Rafa最近的日子并不好过，他的膝伤像是下了咒的鬼怪幽灵。美网输在第四轮后便取消了北京与上海的计划，也没有太多新闻报道透露出他近况，他和他的团队似乎在避免讨论这个话题。Roger记得他当时还给Rafa发过消息，但只是点到为止而已，借此机会还能当面关心关心、给些他的建议。

上飞机前，他们打了一通电话。Rafa的嗓音又干燥又沉哑，让人回想起球场上的阳光，微尘在光束里悬浮着。那一切在转瞬间就远离他一年有余了。

过去人们常说，时间没有在Roger Federer身上留下任何痕迹，他仿佛不会老去，可以就这么打到他不想打为止。实际上，Roger是对时光的残忍体会最深的人。他刚刚冒出头的时候连Pete都还在役，同Marat、Lleyton、Juan、大Andy他们厮混了几年——那时的ATP充满了活力和个性，直到这些人慢慢步入末期，而新人始终在不停地抢夺视野。Roger保持住了竞争力，却不得不目送他们接连离开，反而和比他小了五岁以上的Rafa、Novak、小Andy这帮人争得不可开交，对网球这项运动来说，五岁的间隔几乎已是划分时代的界限了。他也不安、也惶恐，因为他知道自己迟早有一天要被年轻的力量拉下马来，说不定还会跌得很难看。Roger和几个熟悉的名字度过了很长一段跌宕起伏、有喜有悲的时光，他做了最大的努力和牺牲。再后来，Dimi、Nick、Dominic、Sascha一个接着一个跳出来，他甚至和比自己小了16岁的球员一起打了好几年。在他们身上Roger更容易体会到自己的老化，很久以前，他同样那么年轻过。这些年轻人也从初出茅庐时的波动逐渐走向了生涯的正轨，Roger全都看在眼里。而现在他退役了，就连曾经那个不知疲惫的Rafa，似乎也快要跑不动了。

职业网球运动员与对手成为真正的朋友是很困难的——哪怕你们小的时候在某处集训营就认识了。对Roger来说，Rafa作为曾经最大的对手，或许不是最亲密的一个，却是最懂得彼此的那个。如果不是因为各种各样来自竞争、舆论、团队和媒体的压力，他们本该推心置腹地好好认识一下对方。不过他现在不必再像从前那样事事小心，有机会说过去不能说的话、做过去不能做的事。见面时，应该聊些什么？Roger靠在座椅中，手指压着太阳穴减缓飞行的疲惫。引擎的声响如一首单调而压抑的催眠曲，他早已习惯了在飞机上睡觉，此时却隐隐兴奋，心里像是闪着一颗小火花。

他想打球，这一年多的时间里，还常常羡慕着可以留在球场上的球员。说来很奇妙，只要试图回忆球场上的感觉，他的脑袋里就跑满了Rafa的身影，好像这辈子就只和Rafa一个人打过球似的。客观地讲，他印象最深处那些喜悦的胜利、沉痛的失利，几乎都与Rafa有关。

好比此刻，他离开家人和孩子们独自飞越过大洲，也是为了Rafa。他想在网校里和他打打球，听他讲讲近况。他们可以共进晚餐，拍几张照发到社交媒体上，或者挑个风和日丽的下午跟着Rafa去钓鱼。Roger心里充满了悦动的期待，甚至于他走下飞机的时候紧张了一下。

Rafa就站在那里，他头戴帽子，卫衣拉链解开着，短裤的下端正好位于膝盖之上，每只球鞋鞋带系了两个结。Roger紧紧盯着他，还没走到身前，他们就已经笑了起来。

“我很想念你，”Rafa握住了那只伸过来的手，两人拥抱彼此，“终于又在场下见面了。”他弯起笑眼，颧弓上的皮肤满是褶皱，像是在讲一个蓄谋已久的笑话那样重复着那日分别时Roger对他说的话。

他也很想念Rafa，这是真心实意的，正如他想念网球。Roger后退一小步，站定了便上上下下地打量起他来。“你好像瘦了一点，”他评价道，“又黑了。”

“你倒是胖了些，”Rafa大笑起来，眉毛挑得高高的。

他们拍着对方的背和肩膀边说边走，Roger用力嗅了一大口空气，肺腔里都是明媚的阳光。他把行李放进后备箱又拉开后座车门，意外地发现里面没有司机。“怎么，你是亲自开车来接我的？”Roger胳膊叠在车顶上，探出脑袋隔着车身问道。

“你以前也开车载过我，no？”他面目柔和地回答，便钻进了车里。


	3. Chapter 3

Roger关上后面的车门，然后走向副驾座。Rafa十分贴心地替他把座椅向后推了些，好留出更宽敞的空间坐得舒服。等他们都坐了下来后，两人同时侧过头瞟了对方一眼，于是又忍不住开始笑了。“你在笑什么？”Rafa摇摇头，自己也是一副傻乐呵的模样，“Roger，你从下飞机开始嘴就没合上过。”

“我不知道，”他用双手搓了搓自己的脸，语气里满是笑意，“一见到你，我好像又回忆起打球时的感觉了，我很开心，过了这么久再见面本身就叫人高兴。最近过得怎么样？”他本不该这么问的，他知道他美网输在了第四轮，亚洲赛季也因此取消了。Roger其实是想问他的伤势怎么样，但直接跳到这个话题有些冒进，毕竟他们见上面还不到十分钟。

Rafa耸了下肩膀，双眼注视着道路前方，“Well，其实你应该很明白。并没有什么新的困扰，都是一些我们习惯了的问题，或者早已预料到的情况。”

对此，Roger完全明白他在说什么。他不再追问，左手伸向Rafa的右膝在他大腿上又轻又温柔地拍了两下。虎口与皮肤触碰的温暖让Rafa低头留意了一秒，他看着Roger的手指从膝盖上慢慢抚了过去，Roger总是喜欢这里碰他一下、那里动他一下的。

“先送你去酒店休息，”Rafa说，“我在马略卡投资了一家餐厅，离那里不远。你不累的话，我们就出去吃饭。”

来到市中心，车子悄无声息地驶入一栋大楼的地下车库，没有人意识到他们的存在。对外公开的活动都从明天开始，他们还有一个晚上的空闲时间。Rafa领着他去往直梯的路，很快便到达了高层的某个房间门口。

“你怎么没有把孩子们带来？”Rafa正在刷房卡时突然问。

从前为了打比赛，他带着家人满世界地乱飞，尤其是四个小家伙，很小的时候就跟着经受旅途奔波的劳累。现在他尽量选择独自出行，让家人们过正常的生活。两人走进房间，Roger跟在后头开玩笑道，“看来你是真的想要他们进网校？”

“只是很久没有见过了，”Rafa眨了眨眼睛，嗓音缓慢而温顺，“我在想他们现在是什么样子。孩子们长大的速度很惊人，no？”

“是啊，简直一天一个模样，”他目光里闪烁着既骄傲又宠溺的神情，那种爱几乎能从身体表面往外涌出来。

Rafa抿着嘴看他，仿佛羡慕极了，“我也想要孩子。”

他到现在还没有成家，大概的确如他自己向媒体所说，退役之前是不会结婚的。Roger能理解这样的选择是出于哪些考虑，而Rafa本身也是个将家庭看得格外重要的人。“我们都只能一边得到什么，一边失去些别的，”Roger说。

“这条路是自己选的，就必须学会取舍。但我常常会想，这样对Mery不公平。”

Roger原以为他们会聊很多关于网球的话题，或许是因为他现在已经不打球了、而Rafa也正面对着种种艰难和困惑，所以尽围绕着生活讲了起来。和你的对手说这些，感觉很微妙。他很惊讶，他们的感情没有因为一个人的退役而淡去，反而比以往任何时候都更像朋友。

“她会理解支持你，她也一直是这么做的，”Roger和Rafa在沙发中坐下，如两个有一肚子话要叙旧的老友那样惬意地靠着，开诚布公，“Mery如果有任何不满，早就放弃这段关系了。”

“她之于我、包括我的父母和妹妹，已经是家人了。”Rafa认真地望着他的脸，似乎在寻求某种帮助，“我们习惯了彼此的存在，以至于什么时候结婚根本不重要。我会有这种想法是不是很可怕？”

Roger淡淡地笑了下，又伸过手去拍他的大腿。“你的担忧来自于你的安全感，我是说，正因为她太让人放心了，所以你会觉得自己失职，觉得自己亏欠于她。”

“你和Mirka之间也有这样的问题么？”Rafa微微侧过头。他们对视了一眼，氛围变得有些沉凝而稀薄，但Roger不明白为什么。

“从前我一直以为她想要我退役，想要一家人过上普通安稳的生活。但这一年来我隐隐感觉，或许她真正爱的，其实就是我们一起走过的坎坷与跌宕。刚认识Mirka的时候，我什么都不是。可能我对网球的深爱和追求是这二十年来最感动她的东西吧，所以她为我的事业付出了那么多，从来没有怨言，反倒是现在还常常指责我的各种不是了，”Roger大笑起来，并没有太当真的样子，Rafa却紧张了起来。

“抱歉，我是不是问的太多了？”他动了动身体朝Roger坐近些，传递出了某种寻求亲昵的感情信号，即先入为主地向Roger表示，他认为凭他们俩的关系、这些话语不足以冒犯到他，“你和Mirka…还好吗？”

“我们还好，”Roger给了他一个不用在意的眼神，“没有什么大问题。起码现在没有。”

Rafa安心地点点头，“我不是有意抛出这些话题的。你感到沉重吗？”

这不是因Rafa而起的，这本来就是事实。Roger一直对外界说他很享受退役后的生活，实际上家庭发生的某些变化让他感到不安。他和Mirka都把重心放在了孩子身上，对彼此却没以前那么关怀和体贴了，作为父母，尤其是在孩子们出生后依然为自己的事业忙忙碌碌了十年的Roger，总害怕付出的还不够多、不够好。

“等有时间了，我们可以细细再谈，”Roger准备结束这个话题，转眼看向了Rafa的膝盖，这具身体能伤的地方几乎都伤遍了，可他目光所及之处却总是闪烁着微弱而持续的、像是阳光折射后产生的圆虹，“那么，你的伤到底怎样了？”

“Well，”Rafa的嘴边抬起一个笑容，“等有时间了，我们可以细细再谈。”


	4. Chapter 4

Roger又问了些关于网校和明天安排的事宜，两人坐到天色刚开始黑便动身出门了。他们按原路返回取车，Rafa驾驶的时候很认真，偶尔也指指路边某处说这里是什么。他来过马洛卡好几次了，这个小岛让人感觉舒畅。

轿车钻进巷子里在石板路上停下，手工风格的浅色抹灰墙围出一条窄窄的路，四周建筑物都是红陶筒瓦，带着漂亮的小阳台和小拱璇。Roger下车张望这家神秘的餐厅到底躲在哪处，才发现他们是来到了后门。

“进去吧？”Rafa拉开一扇色彩明快斑驳的门，站在台阶上等他。

他已经听见了里面传出的喧闹声，伴着音乐与人们的嬉笑。Roger走到他身边，两人先后而入。光线略暗，他们前进直至分叉口，左边通向后厨，那里正是热烘烘的一片，右边通向货梯间。Roger以为他们要从厨房过去，便先起脚了，Rafa轻轻抓住他的胳膊，转头拉向了另一个方向。原来这餐厅有两层，沿着安全通道走上去便是二楼的小门了。他们拉开厚重的钢制防火门，无声无息地闪了进去。

眼前的装修与西班牙的建筑风格保持着一定程度的一致，又加进了许多充满设计感的新元素。二楼的布局更广却寂静昏暗，来到走廊栏杆前低头，可以看到底下的人们纷纷攘攘。

“今晚二楼没有开放，”Rafa走到最中间的一张小方餐桌前抽出椅子，站在那儿等Roger入座，“我有一位重要的客人。”

他们面对面坐下，Roger打量着四周，还好奇地点亮了桌边一盏蜡烛，它个头很大，玻璃盏上有凹凸的花纹，期间Rafa拨了一通很简短的电话。不久便有一名服务生带着菜单向老板和他重要的客人走来了。

“你有什么要向我推荐的吗？”Roger合着唇、嘴角高高咧起，垂着眼睛慢慢扫过菜单上那些色彩艳丽的配图，“我只知道tapas和paella。”

“有一种tapas叫Mallorcan Tumbet，在这里，”他伸出手臂替Roger翻了几页，手指碰到了他的手背，“看起来大同小异，no？这家餐厅里都是西班牙和马洛卡的传统食物，但食材更好，某些做法更新颖，在加上点花哨的装饰和摆盘。”

Roger捋了一下额前的头发，安静又期待地笑着，“你替我点，我都听你的。”

于是Rafa和服务生滔滔不绝地讲起了西班牙语，他难得说话这么流利快速，Roger就这么专注地看着他。等服务生带着点好的单子走了，Roger才咯咯笑了起来。

“每次我听你说西班牙语就忍不住笑，”他回忆了一下，这个毛病在很多很多年以前就恶化到了听任何人说西班牙语都想笑的程度，“事实上，以前你讲的英语和西班牙语听起来一模一样。”

Rafa挑挑眉，他早就习惯别人开他这个玩笑了。

“还记得那次我们拍摄视频吗？”Roger的眼睛又眯了起来，“你给我的基金打表演赛。”

“你那天真是疯了，”Rafa打趣地摇摇头，他们坐在镜头前傻笑了十分钟的经历可不是说忘就能忘的。

“So Rafa，”他开始重复那段台词，接着爆发出了无法抑制的大笑，“so Rafa。”

“你想好圣诞节送我什么礼物了吗？”Rafa接了上去，然后惊讶地发现自己陪着这个幼稚鬼一同笑起来，“我什么都记得，”Rafa低头舔了舔嘴唇。

Roger仿佛沉浸在好玩的回忆里出不来，说话尾音还是颤颤的，“我的确是把第一盘送给你了。当时比赛中途，我想到这点时还被逗乐了。”

“圣诞节很快又要到了，no？已经过去10年了吧。”

“天呐，已经过去10年了。10年前的那个时候我就感觉自己认识你快80年了。”

Rafa虽是好笑的表情，眼神里却透露出一阵“我也是”的赞同，“那么现在呢？”

“现在？”Roger眨了眨长长的睫毛，突然平静了许多，“现在我身边的人还是你。”

“当时你退役的时候，我在想，或许我们应该一起退役，”沉默片刻，Rafa突然神情放松地提出了这件Roger毫不知情的事，“真的，我有认真考虑过。”

“那为什么没有？”Roger笑笑，他并不希望任何球员过早退役，但他也明白，以Rafa的身体情况看这样考虑是有道理的。

“Well，我的大满贯头衔和你还差了几个，我想再努力一下。”

他很情愿听到Rafa跟他开开玩笑，否则话锋又要切入到某个沉重的点里去，“而我在10年前就放弃追平和你的H2H了。”

“这很公平，no？”Rafa歪了一下脑袋。

“我这趟可不是过来和你攀比的，”Roger打趣地说。

“当然，”他安静地望着Roger，眼睛里映射出蜡烛的倒影，橘色的火光在虹膜上摇曳，“没有什么比得上你。”

这些年里他们在媒体公众面前互相夸赞了无数次，Roger讲过的每一句都是真心的。但他从未感觉到如此贴近对方，没有什么比得上你，也正是他想对Rafa说的话。“不，你对我而言太特别了，”Roger回答道。这种特别来自于当初失利溃败时的记挂，每场比赛拼尽全力后对他的认可，然后再是漫长岁月里的喜乐苦悲和互相理解。

Rafa听完愣愣的，甚至哑口无言了几秒钟才又露出腼腆的笑容来，他正苦于如何回应的时候，侍者端着餐盘靠近了他们。Roger没有在意到他的话让Rafa感到被宠若惊，因为无论真心还是作态、无论私下还是公开，他们早已习惯了用最华丽的修辞去描述对方。


	5. Chapter 5

头盘是一道沙拉和冷汤，汤的颜色很鲜艳，番茄香味浓郁，混着橄榄油和Roger不那么熟悉的某种醋的味道，汤汁浓稠，尝起来像奶油一样绵厚。他看着一道道肴羞被摆上来，西班牙菜和国旗一样，基本都是红色和黄色的。

“你想喝红酒吗，”Rafa显得很高兴，像是迫不及待要向他炫耀什么好东西的样子，“西班牙的红葡萄酒。”

“好啊，”Roger正欲招手把单子再拿过来，Rafa带着满颧弓的褶皱笑了笑、将掌心放在Roger的手上将它按了下去。

“我来点，”他把服务生叫过来，叽叽咕咕讲了几句。Rafa有些故弄玄虚地轻拍了下Roger的手背，挑起左边的眉毛说，“酒单上没有，在酒窖里。他们自己酿的，一般客人可喝不到。”  
楼下人们交谈嬉笑着，那种与生俱来的热情与快活让Roger感觉轻松。他望着坐在自己对面的人，努力回想着他们在赛场上经历过的点点滴滴，无法将那些印象中十分艰难的记忆与当下的氛围联系起来，这个人可是他一生的对手，甚至可以说是他职业生涯中最深的痛处，可他如此享受和他待在一起的时光——无论在球场下还是球场上。Rafa身上有一种特质，叫人不由自主地想去挖掘他、弄懂他、希望可以感叹一声，噢，原来他是这个样子。实际上他不像比赛时那么严肃凶狠，也不像场下那么腼腆拘谨，他就是一个很真实很可爱的人。

很快那瓶酒就端了上来，刚一醒，深苋红色液体散发出的艳丽的果香味一时间让空气都变得厚实又明快。他们细细嗅着层次分明的香味进餐、交谈，直到有些无精打采的酒体渐渐醒来。他们压住跃跃欲试的激动故作礼貌，互相用眼神示意让对方先尝。Roger最先拿起酒杯，两人笑着对视了一眼，玻璃在空气中发出清脆悦耳的碰撞声，酒体跟着在杯壁上轻微摇晃。

“怎么样？”Rafa对于这味道并不陌生，他边抿了一口，边向Roger挤了个眼问道。

“Wow，”他咽下嗓子眼中淌过的流霞，“wow。”

Rafa噗嗤笑了一声，他很高兴Roger感到满意，“别喝得太快了，度数有点高。”

虽然他这样提醒，Roger依然接着喝了一口。他不知道这酒有多大了，看颜色仿佛很年轻，粗糙密实的单宁却成熟得很好，口感圆润。

“过两天我走的时候应该带一瓶走，”Roger说。酒中立体的酸味让他感到刺激，搭配着烹饪恰到好处的红肉，他感到这辈子没吃过这么棒的晚餐，甚至都想住下不走了。

“最好的这瓶已经被我们开了，”Rafa笑笑，低头吃了几口菜。

Roger装作荣幸得不得了，眉飞色舞地说，“我可真是特别的一个。”

他们从未像现在这样坦然自在地共度时光，或许与Roger退役了有关。很多纠葛不是三言两语能道清的，Roger只是感到高兴，他们终于可以放下束缚了，没有人再来提一些刁钻的问题，对于Rafa还未结束的职业生涯，他充满的只有祝福以及羡慕。

“接下来有什么计划？”Rafa问，“我常常看到你的新闻，你几乎没停下来过。”

“是啊，我可不想大家这么快就忘记我。上海的组委员向我发了邀请去观战，或许会过去一趟，我很喜欢上海这个地方。很遗憾你无法参加了，好好休息到年终总决赛吧。”

Rafa停顿片刻，平易地接上他的话语，“如果我连年终都不能打了呢？”

他有些惊讶，因为他并不清楚Rafa的伤情究竟如何。运动员身上的病痛基本是好不了的，就像Roger的背伤一样隐约而持续，吃不准哪天训练的时候就复发一下，让人感觉糟糕。但纵观这将近二十年，Rafa与伤病做的斗争远比他沉重。“那就不打，”Roger回答他。他相信他总能安然度过艰难的时候，正如以往每次一样，而他能做的只有安慰，“打网球是因为享受，而不是背负着什么东西、为了打而去打，对吗？”

“我知道，可我不想再让谁对我感到失望。我是说，那么多球迷，还有，人们。”

“你没让我失望过，”Roger的双眸安静地望着他的脸，突然意识到他和2004年时那个不知从哪里冒出来的男孩看起来已经完全不同了——他剪短了头发，晒黑了皮肤，长出了皱纹，蓄起了胡须。“Rafa，我看着你长大，你从来没让我失望过。除了某些时候我拼劲全力打进决赛，而你却没有赴约。”

“每一场比赛，我都尽力了，”Rafa露出一个生硬的笑容，他甚至在担心Roger也会以为他还不够努力。

“当然，”他捏了一下Rafa的左手，摸到了那些厚茧和粗糙的掌心，“人们都说我是GOAT，我有自知之明。我知道我很厉害，但你才是最好的。”

“你希望我继续打下去吗？我的膝盖很疼，身体很累，场上也没有你了，”Rafa的手指缠上了他，小心翼翼地握着那份许久不曾触摸的体温，“我不想打网球了。”

Roger的手僵了一下，他没想过Rafa会说出这种话。尽管刚才还在鼓励他好好休息准备充分、下个赛季重新开始，听到他这样讲，心里很不是滋味，又感慨又心疼。

“我说我不想打网球了，你也不会对我失望吗？”

他哑口无言，不知道怎么回答。其实他差点告诉他，我当然尊重你的想法，但我更想再看几眼你在球场上的样子。Roger用拇指轻轻拂拭了几下他的手背，“你不必因为无中生有的东西感到负担。也许我把自己对于网球的留恋和不舍寄托到了你身上，但我绝不是有意让你心里觉得沉重。”

这个话题就此终止了，Rafa再没有说过什么类似于我不想打球了的话。Roger如释重负，他自己退役前心态是很平稳的，看到Rafa现在面临这样的处境，简直不知怎么办才好，只希望今晚别因此事坏了氛围，他觉得Rafa需要开开心心的、然后才能做出无悔的决定。

“你现在应该关心的，是怎么把我招待好，”Roger笑眯眯地说，“把杯子拿起来。”


	6. Chapter 6

Rafa终于轻松了一些，掂起高脚杯向他手中轻轻碰去。他们一边喝酒一边吃饭，有意避开了某些的话题，Roger处心积虑地希望能把他逗高兴一点。不过那750毫升的葡萄酒也在发挥后劲，又过了会儿，Roger已经热得解开了衬衫的头两颗纽扣，兴致高昂，完全不知道自己在胡说八道些什么笑话。

“Rog？”Rafa又吃掉了一口巧克力蛋糕，“你喝得太快了。”

“我只是很高兴你能再次邀请我来马洛卡，真的。你不知道我有多高兴。”

Rafa盯着他泛红的面颊，一抹粉色爬在那小小的耳垂上，“我酒量不好，已经晕了。一会儿说不定还要麻烦你把我扛回去。”

事实上，他的酒量要比Roger好得多。“没问题，”Roger拍着桌子笑道。

“你还记得我们第一次双打的时候，在拉沃尔杯，”他突然问，“那场新闻发布会上，你好像叫我baby。”

“怎么了？”Roger眼神迷离地望向他，嘴角勾起一个含蓄的弧度，“你不喜欢，baby？”

他问怎么了？并没有怎么，Rafa心里想，那也就是句玩笑话，不过先前没有拿出来聊的契机，眼下的气氛倒很适合说说那些古灵精怪的、有趣的小瞬间。

“你有没有觉得从那之后，大家更喜欢开我们两人的玩笑了？”Rafa喝完了杯子里的最后一口酒，发现醒酒器里已经空了。他摸向酒瓶，空荡荡的没有液体的回响。

“不，是从你说你不想当我男朋友时开始的，baby。”

“你不用每句话结尾都加上这个称呼，”他假装做出了一个不适的表情，“有点肉麻。”

Roger笑了起来，用手指指瓶子，“再开一瓶？我还没有喝开心。”

原本是想劝他的，但Roger已经自说自话把服务生叫了过来。于是他们的杯子又开始叮叮地碰个不停，菜都吃完了，只剩下两道甜品。一块是圣地亚哥蛋糕，表面洒满了白色糖霜加以肉桂粉和腌渍的柠檬丝点缀，另一份是看起来很普通的巧克力蛋糕，已经被Rafa吃了一半。

“太甜了，我绝不会允许Leo和Lenny吃这个，除非他们想在10岁之前就把牙齿蛀光，”Roger插起一戳送进嘴里，杏仁味道很浓郁，但西班牙人的口味对他来说还是甜得厉害。“让我尝尝你的？”他问。

Rafa正巧在认真地咽着，一时没有抬头，于是Roger前倾身体追问道，“Baby？”

“天呐，Roger，”他捂了下眼角，笑着摇摇头，“够了。”

他用金色的小叉子切下一角戳起来送向前去，Roger却没有接过的动作，手叠在桌子上放得好好的。Rafa犹豫了半秒，抬高胳膊伸到了他嘴边。那两片薄薄的嘴唇柔软地含住叉尖，包着巧克力香馥郁的糕体缓慢后退，整个过程是流畅的，对Roger来说没什么异常，Rafa却猛地将手收了回去，仿佛手指被火苗烫伤。然而Roger没有察觉到，他甚至又喝了一大口酒来中和蛋糕甜腻的回味。

Rafa抓抓耳后的头发，拿起杯子也喝了一口，“好吃吗？”

“比我的好吃，”Roger到底是个瑞士人，巧克力对他而言也是种无法去否定的东西。

“还要吗？”他问，眼睛移向桌布上的花纹看了起来，“我的都给你。”

“不了，谢谢。我感觉有点热，”Roger在脖颈上抹了一把，“我们该出去吹吹风了。”

“你想不想出海？现在，”Rafa放下酒杯，“我有一条船。”

事实上他有好几条船，其中一条就停在海岸线上。他们一拍即合，等Rafa吃掉最后一口蛋糕，两人就抓起外套兴冲冲地跑了出去，甚至还带走了刚开的那第二瓶红酒，一边在路上大摇大摆地高声喧哗着，一边像喝啤酒那样托着对嘴喝，互相传递。

风夹卷着海平面上的湿气吹来，现在是十月份，对于在瑞士长大的Roger来说，这气温也足够温暖。他们都忘了离海滩还要走一段很远的路程，就这么漫无目的地在夜空底下向前晃悠。

“现在是晚上，”仿佛终于想起了什么，Roger的手抚上Rafa的肩膀，“我们出海做什么？”

“我不知道，我以为你不在意，”他笑着摊开手臂，然后又仰头喝了一大口酒。

“不，我的确不在意，”Roger从他手里接过酒瓶，轻轻地左右摇晃掂量，“这样就很好。”

Rafa小心地看着身边的人，发现他走路有点摇晃，甚至还被地上一块突起的石砖绊了个小踉跄，脸上倒是一本正经的表情，隐藏得很好。

“这个季节下水会不会冷？”Roger望着远处的风景，那里一片朦胧。

“当然。”

“或许我们可以换个时间，我是说，晒不到太阳，又不能游泳，也不能钓鱼。”他退役前幻想过和Rafa在一条船上、悠悠哉哉地聊着过往的情景，但那应该是在风和日丽的下午。不过Roger很快又拍脑袋拍出了一个念头，“我们去你的博物馆里看看？”

他无奈地点点头，虽然不晓得Roger想去博物馆干什么，但总比两个喝多了的人出海安全。又走了几步遇上一辆的士，Rafa便伸手拦下了。他们抱着酒瓶钻了进去，路上却很安静，Rafa偶尔看向Roger确认他是否还好，但他一直望着窗外打量那些模糊不清的景致。

“Oh，”终于下了车，Roger站在大门口说，“门是锁着的。”

“因为没有人会在这时间来看一个网球运动员的私人博物馆。”四周静悄悄的，Rafa沿着外围的栏杆走了两步，“门卫已经下班了，我们得翻墙进去。”

“这难道不是你家的？”

“可我不会时刻把钥匙带在身上，no？Rog，到这来，”他站在一处铁艺围栏下边向他招手，“你先过去。”

Roger一手抓住栏杆，小腿踏上将近半米高的水泥底座，“这样可以吗？我是说，会不会我刚一跨过去，就有什么警报响了，然后冲出一群人来抓…”

“你该不会是退役了身手不行了？快爬，我说可以就可以，”Rafa将他另一只手中的酒瓶夺过放在地上。Roger两只脚都站了上去，他稳稳地扶住他的小腿，直到他一脚踩上一处落脚点，再举起胳膊托着他的腰。那个身体还很灵活，一双长腿在空中前后划出两道弧线，然后就挂到了围栏的另一面上。Roger低头查看了一下高度，轻巧地跳了下去，落地很稳。

Rafa以同样的方式翻了过去，跳下时发现Roger站在底下张开着手臂，似乎很担心地想去接他。他笑了起来，不知发什么疯真的往他怀里跳去，于是两人重重摔倒在了地上。


	7. Chapter 7

Rafa在身下的肉体上挣扎了一通想要爬起来，却一直在把Roger往地上按得更死。这片混乱里，他的脸颊蹭到了Roger的脸，烫烫的、软软的，散发着酒精的热度，“抱歉，你有没有受伤？”他终于坐起了身，伸手去拉Roger。

“我没事，”Roger扶着背说，“你的膝盖怎么样？”

“我很好，”他拍拍身上的土，向四周张望了一下，没有任何东西被他们的动静打扰到。

两人缓慢地从地上爬起，Roger还小小地遗憾了一下他们忘记先把酒瓶递进来了。面前的入口又是紧闭，所幸这是一道可以刷通行卡或输密码进入的门。Rafa先上前去，猫着腰把脸贴近了，在漆黑的夜色中费力地一个个按着。

“我在偷看，”Roger站在后面说。

Rafa知道他什么都看不清，没有理会，只是笑笑。一声微弱的“嘀”从中传出，他们推动沉重的门便进去了。大厅里漆黑又安静，回荡着的只有脚步声，Rafa摸向墙壁，按亮了一串壁灯。

“在这等我，我去把别的灯打开，”他对Roger说。

Roger似乎没打算乱跑，听话地点点头没动，但是等Rafa回到这里的时候他就不见了，沿着过道走了会儿，看到Roger贴在一个橱窗前面。

“这件衣服是我的，”Roger两只手都五指摊开拍在玻璃上面，脑袋探在中间傻乎乎地盯着橱窗里面。他在温布尔顿穿过的开衫如假包换地展示在柜子里，几盏射灯投下光线聚集在周围，“是我送给你的吗？”

Rafa大笑起来，于是Roger就跟着一起笑。那是2008年，非常特殊的一个赛季，Rafa第一次获得了温布尔顿的头衔，也是第一次从Roger手里赢下了温网的胜利，并终止了他在温网的五连冠。他的纯白色无袖背心就挂在Roger的白色毛衣开衫旁边。

“我还是更喜欢你穿无袖衫，”Roger端详着，满脑袋都是早年间那个系着宽宽的头巾、裸露着肌肉丰满的胳膊、把他打得无话可说的少年的身影。当时他只是又惊讶又不甘，从没想过后来发生了那么多故事，更没想到有一天他们会一起喝得醉醺醺的在大半夜跑来胡闹。

“我送给你，”Rafa说。

“什么？”

“你说你喜欢，no？”

“可是你要怎么把它从里面弄出来？”

橱窗同样都是上锁的，Rafa习惯性挑了挑眉毛，像是开玩笑地说，“你忘了这是谁的博物馆？”

他转身又不知到什么地方去了，Roger觉得有些晕，扶着柜子慢慢坐到地上，他摇了摇脑袋，眼前的全世界就旋转起来产生了重影，那些愉快的场景和回忆在不断回放。“我喝多了，”他对着空气说，“Rafa？”

自然没有人应答他，Roger又冲着空旷处喊了声，“Rafa？Baby？”

他不想一个人坐在这里，他想要Rafa陪在旁边。他们一直都是这样子陪在彼此身旁走过了很长的时光，直到去年，他不干了，他把Rafa一个人丢下面对他们过去面对的处境。Rafa说他不想打球了有什么错？他明白那一切究竟有多困难。这20年里他们一直在被比较、被失压，一方得势，另一方就不好过，同时还要面临其他方方面面的挑战，但心里总有个念头扑闪着——对方也在承受自己承受的重负。职业生涯里他们让彼此变得更强更优秀，并且失去对方是一种孤独。Roger望着四周满目的奖杯、球鞋、球拍和其他收藏品，静静看着他的拥有，心里面萦绕着发自肺腑的感动。

“你怎么坐在地上了？”Rafa的声音在靠近，还有窸窸窣窣的金属碰撞的声音。他拿了一大串钥匙向他走来，低头认真地找着他们需要的那把。

“Rafa，”他坐在地上，一伸手就摸到了他的小腿，“你回来了。”

他已经打开了橱门，正在小心翼翼地取下那条无袖衫。Roger正眯着眼睛恍惚，一阵柔软的、微凉的触感落到了怀里，他下意识地握紧双手，将他的衣服抓进了怀里。“你真好，谢谢你，”Roger说，“我的意思是，谢谢这所有一切。”

Rafa蹲下来，眼神在自己的双眸中打探着。“你还好吗？”他扶住Roger的肩膀。

“我很好。谢谢你送给我这件衣服，”Roger傻呵呵地笑着，“我现在就换上。”他笨拙地解开衬衫纽扣，然后脱了个光膀子，又套进了这件无袖衫里。

看到Roger这副模样，Rafa觉得很好玩，却又不是开怀大笑的那种开心，反而有点感慨。也许他们早可以这样相处了，只是许多你渴望的事情，是以某些你拒绝的事情的发生为代价的。

“我还想要那个，”Roger指了指远处一排橱窗，微弱的灯光下，里面那闪闪发光的13座火枪手杯依然明亮。

Rafa笑了起来，犹豫片刻还是问道，“…你要多少？”

“把从我手里赢来的那几座送给我就行了，可以么？”他摇摇晃晃地站直了身体，似乎就要向那边走去。

“要这么多？”Rafa思索了一阵，脸上表情十分专注，然后撇着嘴摆摆头，“不行，太多了，太多了。你自己不也有一个？”

看他认真地考虑了一会儿似乎有戏，Roger立马改口，“那我只要一个，06年的。”

2006年他们第一次在大满贯决赛中交手，争夺的就是这火枪手杯。Roger印象里的Rafa仿佛停留在了那个时候没有变过，长头发、无袖衫，挥着左手、双脚在飞扬的红色尘土里滑步。他的出现惊艳了全世界，也改变了他的人生。

“好吧，”Rafa妥协道，他学不会拒绝，但要不是喝到了兴头上他也不会这么随便答应。

拿到那座火枪手杯之后，Roger抱着它傻呵呵地笑了半天，好像真的让他凭空多出来一个法网头衔似的。他发现坑蒙拐骗对Rafa特别有用，比跑到球场上去赢他容易多了。“啊，我还想要一块单打金牌，”Roger提醒道，“我的退役之战，你都没让我如愿。”

Rafa有点为难，连火枪手杯都送人了，他还没要够的意思，“你说想来这里，就是为了这些？”

“这些是你送给我的。我想来这里是因为，我不知道。我只是，只是想和你待在一起。”

Rafa转身走向另一处准备去开那挂着aoyun奖牌的柜子，一边小声念叨着，“反正我有两块。”Roger跟在他后边，穿着Rafa的无袖衫、捧着Rafa的火枪手，开心地像个三岁的孩子，“去年那块你可以留着，我想要北京的，还镶了玉，好看。”

他用同样的方式骗了更多东西，等他们闹到犯困准备回酒店时，Roger怀里抱了一座大满贯奖杯、一双限量珍藏版球鞋、一只皇家马德里训练时踢过的欧洲冠军杯用球，脖子上挂了块金牌，还扬言下回Rafa去瑞士的时候，可以送他一个年终总决赛的奖杯回礼。他们出去的时候方便多了，因为大门可以从里面打开。Roger没忘记顺上摆在墙根的那瓶红酒，如一个强盗般收获满满地跳上了出租车。

深夜的马洛卡很清净，Roger瘫在后座上，听Rafa和司机叽哩哇啦地说着不知道什么东西，大概是在解释这神奇的一幕，但愿明天不会引起什么轰动。他一直以为只有自己喝醉了，直到Rafa把他送回酒店房间后，突然面朝下地倒在床上起不来了。


	8. Chapter 8

“Baby？”他捧着满怀的东西有些手足无措，甚至还没来得及打开灯，Rafa走了两步就趴倒在床。房里黑乎乎的，Roger吃力地把沉甸甸的收获品放在脚边，直起腰时一阵晕眩，连忙扶着床沿稳住身体。

“你睡着了吗？”他行动缓慢地爬到他身旁，摸了一下他的肩膀。

Rafa以极小的幅度摇摇头，几乎没被察觉到。他和Roger不一样，Roger从吃饭起就已经喝飘了，但他还保持了几个小时的假清醒，然后溃然崩塌。

“好吧，”Roger替他脱掉鞋子，再把他挂在外面的腿扛到床上，艰难地将整个身体往上拖了一些，“你不好好养伤反而出去喝酒，还喝醉了。我明天要去告诉Toni让他骂死你。”

脑子反应了半晌，Roger才意识到他是跟自己一起喝酒的，于是放弃了打小报告的念头。床很大很软，他费尽力气把Rafa横着的身体拖正，自己也一头栽倒在旁边，再也起不来了。天花板像是无边无际的星空在上方旋转，屋里静悄悄的，除了他们沉沉的呼吸没有任何动静。Roger侧过头想去看Rafa的脸，两人的鼻尖碰到了一块儿。

“Rog，”他许久没动弹，忽然轻绵地叫唤了声他的名字。

“怎么了，”Roger摸摸他的脑袋，手心里的发丝又软又热。Rafa嘀咕了什么，没有听清。他又凑近些，手掌挪到了Rafa的脸上，但这时Rafa刚好抬了抬下巴，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇蹭了过去。“Oh，”他好像只是不小心撞了一下那样随口道歉，“不好意思。”

Roger已经反应迟钝得不知道怎么回事、两人就捧着对方的脸吻了起来。包围他的只有湿润和滚烫，以及满是葡萄香味的呼吸，他感受到Rafa的舌头和自己缠在一起柔软地搅动着，全身上下流淌着温热。Roger没意识到自己在做什么，只是感觉棒极了，或许他们都没有意识到，分开以后便迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

毫无疑问的是，两人会为自己的行为诚恳道歉。然而第二天上午他们醒来的时候，没有谁记得这个吻，Rafa甚至不明白自己怎么会和Roger一起躺在床上睡得横七竖八。

Roger瞟了一下自己身上，他竟然穿着一件无袖衫，而Rafa看到他这副模样也是困惑极了，因为那衣服明明是他的。

“Rafa，”他眯着几乎睁不开的眼睛望着床边，“为什么我房间的地板上放着一座火枪手杯？”

空气是沉默的，出于礼貌，Roger从他身边爬了起来，头晕眼花地走下床去。他来到跟前一看，杯子里面还放了一块金牌——镶了玉的、货真价实的、刻着奥林匹克五环的金牌。Roger倒吸一口凉气，面容僵硬地朝向Rafa问道，“——你想起些什么了吗？”

“你，”Rafa的眼睛笑着，吹了一下嘴唇，“你问我要礼物。”

迷幻的回忆在脑海中断断续续浮现，他大概明白怎么回事了，因为床头柜上摆了一个酒瓶子——鬼知道他是如何在那种状态下还没把酒洒得到处都是。两人对视一眼之后，Roger挤出无所适从的微笑，“真的不好意思，我想我们应该趁有人发现之前赶快把东西放回去。”——或许工作人员以为博物馆失窃了然后报警，很快大家都会知道19届大满贯得主Rafa Nadal的火枪手杯和单打金牌丢了，而最后他们就会明白实际上是退了役的Roger Federer喝醉酒之后忽悠了同样喝醉的他。

“如果有人发现了，一定会最先联系我，no？”Rafa摇了摇手中刚刚查看过的手机，没有什么值得留意的消息和记录，这是件好事。

“我是说，还好我们是朋友，否则真的有些冒犯，”他又在床附近找到了一双崭新的、不属于自己的球鞋，不声不响收了起来准备待会儿一同送回去。

Rafa发现他确确实实在感到难为情，忍不住笑了出来，昨晚他真应该把Roger抱着火枪手杯傻笑的样子拍下来才对。他记得他们在餐厅里的谈话，在马路上肆意的游荡，在博物馆里的吵闹，但回房间之后的事就一丁点也想不起来了。不过他睡得很安心，被温暖包围的那种安心和——和什么？Rafa皱了皱眉头。与其说是安心，不如说是愉悦；愉悦归愉悦，却又叫人惊慌失措。认真地思索了半天，也没有搞明白怎么回事，一边Roger却还在为自己做的事耿耿于怀。“其实，你可以把它们留着，真的，”Rafa说。

“不不不，”Roger的头摇得如同拨浪鼓，他感觉自己就像一个无礼又无餍的坏小孩，“我很抱歉，我真的是糊涂了。”

“这件无袖衫，”他看看Roger身上，“就送给你吧。只是件衣服而已。”

Rafa向他走近些，试图用距离上的亲近来说服他，“博物馆下午两点才开馆，我猜想那之前都不会有人发现的。”

“我没有再做什么奇怪的事吧？”显然Roger也察觉到了些许不真切的异样，他试探着问Rafa，以为他还记得什么。

“不，”Rafa回答，“我想没有。”

他们已经计划了下午的安排，对外也是那样公布的，不过现在需要多办一件事——把这些东西偷偷放回去。这没有听起来那么容易，因为你不能抱着个大满贯奖杯在街上随便晃悠，Rafa刚刚想起来，他的车不在楼下——昨晚喝了酒，他们是打车走的，没办法便打电话叫来了自己的司机。Roger始终觉得自己添了大麻烦，尽管Rafa不停地告诉他没关系。

“我们该不会又要翻一次墙吧？”Roger抱着奖杯端坐在座位上问，他就是无法停止开这些幼稚的玩笑。

Rafa摇摇头没搭理他，脑子里回忆着当时他从墙上往下跳的感觉，如果是现在他绝不会那样做的，膝伤没好前他不能做任何冒险的举动，何况从那么高的地方跳下去本身就很危险。但当时Roger醉醺醺笑呵呵地站在底下向他摊开双臂，他便没有任何顾虑。

到门口的时候有一个门卫在等他们，此时正是中午，想来他应该是接到了通知。如预料中的那样，始终没有人发现博物馆里有东西不翼而飞了，加上昨晚他们轻易地就爬进了围墙，若是真的失窃，恐怕也要等工作人员上班之后才会得知。Rafa并没有怪罪谁的意思，反而像在说西班牙人就是这样潇洒散漫惯了。相比起昨晚，馆内看起来如同谢幕后的剧场舞台，一切都很平常安静，不像那样被所有的灯点亮了、在醉酒的视野里缓缓旋转。当时这里只属于他们，现在落进了白日里的阳光，格外清醒。


	9. Chapter 9

Roger小心翼翼地把奖杯归还原位，主动关好橱门，仿佛在跟Rafa保证他不会再把它从里面弄出来了似的。他们还看到地上扔着一件黑白格子衬衣，就是昨天Roger来时穿的那件。他换了无袖衫后就把自己的衣服撇到地上了，走前也不记得拿走。Rafa将它拾起来掸掸灰尘，握在手中注视了一会儿。“你很喜欢这条衣服，no？”他问道，“网校开幕那天，你外套里面穿的也是它。”

“是，”Roger很惊讶他竟然记得这么细枝末节的东西，自己差点没想起来。

“还有那年在中国，我刚从北京到上海，就被你叫去欧洲队的聚餐了，Björn、Dominic、Sascha他们都在，那晚你也是这个打扮。”

Roger舒坦地笑了起来，“这我记得。”他怀念那些过去的时光，怀念和不同的球员们待在一起。好在如今依然可以和他们碰碰头，这一年来由于碰巧和活动遇见的球员不少，让他特意飞了一趟的也只有Rafa——的确，他本来就是那特殊的一个。

“我可以留下它吗？”Rafa的声音打断了他的思绪。

“什么？”

“这件衬衣，”他有些不好意思地露出浅笑，“你都把我的无袖衫穿走了，我想我应该讨点东西回来。”

作为礼物的话，这件衬衣未免拿不出手，它毕竟是旧的。Roger有些尴尬，不过Rafa明白他为什么犹豫。“作为收藏也很好对吗？你穿着它为我的网校开幕，”Rafa正在说服他的迟疑，“那个橱窗里模特身上空了，我得再挂点什么进去。”

他自然不是舍不得送出去，听到Rafa这样圆场，便也没有再推脱的理由。闹了一场，最后交换衣服作为纪念，，也是十分独特的方式了。

离开博物馆后，他们直接前往网校。各路媒体已经在等候，活动一点开始，他们早就迟到了，但Roger想起来西班牙人嘴里的一点实际上是两点的意思，这样看来Rafa每次发布会和训练只晚到半小时已经很体贴了。他眼含笑意地望着这个人，与他一同走进场地入口。快门声喀嚓响个不停，Roger又记起了他们端着奖杯站在长枪短炮前被闪光灯晃花了眼的感觉。

这个时候请Roger过来做活动是有用意的，Rafa应当是在向公众传达积极的信号。他们做好公关的那一套，说完该说的话，就和孩子们一起打了几个连恢复训练的强度都称不上的球。Roger手痒得厉害，一直兴致勃勃玩了很久。他很想和Rafa打球，但鉴于他的伤情恢复不明，只能跟这群可爱活泼的孩子小打小闹。“感觉怎么样？”训练结束后，Rafa在场边笑着问他。

“我跑了十米就开始喘了，”他这样回答道，一边和Rafa走向媒体们。

这天活动结束前的最后一个环节还要回答记者提问，Roger知道Rafa一直都不喜欢做这种事。尤其是现在，他必定要面对许多追根刨底、有些恼人的问题，关于膝伤、关于年终、关于下个赛季——还有关于退役。Rafa就一如既往地放着烟雾弹，既不明确表示会不会参加年终，也没透露与退役相关的一字一句。看到他应付得很好，Roger也感到舒坦了，偶尔插几句开开自己现在生活的玩笑。这时候有人发问，“Roger到39岁才退役，赶超他的大满贯头衔数量是你考虑退役计划的因素之一吗？”

Rafa客套地笑了笑，刚想说话，听到Roger先回答了。“我一直坚信他有超越我的实力。这话我说过很多次，也不介意再说一次，Rafa是这个时代最棒的球员。”

这个问题对于两人都有些冒犯，一来Roger就在旁边，二来显得Rafa的职业生涯还不够灿烂、非要赶超过什么才能显出他的价值似的。Rafa停顿着望了他一眼，记者转而将话锋切到Roger嘴边，“你是否认为他现在退役为时过早？”

他想起昨天吃饭时的那番谈话，如果真能口无遮拦就好了，只是口无遮拦的向来是媒体——无非就是问，你是否担心自己的记录被Rafa超越。“我不知道，”Roger继续回答，“他有自己的想法，我无法把我的情况加到他身上去考虑问题。不过Rafa要是决定退役，我想我应该是最先知道的人。”说完，他又笑了，Rafa跟着笑了起来。

这一天就算结束了，按照计划，Roger晚上就要回迪拜。他不是有意把行程排得如此紧促，时间允许的话，想要在马洛卡玩上一个礼拜再走——毕竟他们还没出海、坐在船上钓鱼呢。但上海那边很着急，他必须先回家安排一些事然后才能毫无顾虑地飞往中国。

“连吃饭的时间都不够了？”Rafa把他送回酒店，坐在一旁看他收拾行李。

“飞机上随便吃点就好，”他抬起头哈哈大笑，“我可再不敢和你吃饭了，我的头现在还有点晕。”

Rafa挑起眉毛，忍不住打趣他，“那瓶酒，等以后有成熟度更好的再送你。”

Roger蹲在地上合住箱子，环视一圈，看到桌底下有一只足球。那也是他昨晚抢来的，回来后滚到了别处，早上一时没注意到。他把这只珍贵的球拿到Rafa面前准备交还给他，正在Rafa要接过去的时候一撒手，用膝盖左右上下颠了起来，耍得很麻溜。虽然接了个空，Rafa还在笑着，“小心些，那上面有Cris的签名。”

忙里偷闲地玩了一会儿后，他是真的该走了。Rafa把他送去机场，一路上只是平平淡淡地聊着天而已，下车以后他却告诉Roger他很羡慕他可以自由地来往。

“只要你愿意，我们可以一起去上海，球迷们见到你会很惊喜的，”Roger随口胡诌。他很快意识到，其实他们的确可以这样做。

但Rafa没有那样想，他现在置身的处境远比已经退役了的Roger要复杂，他不能一时兴起拍拍屁股就走了。Rafa前倾身体向他靠去，他们在空旷的飞机坪上最后一次拥抱，“我想是时候道别了。”

这辈子里他们见了对方无数回、也道别过无数回，总有再见的时刻，当然这次也不会是最后一次，可Roger却走得很担心，他想起昨天Rafa说不想打球了，不知道自己还能怎么帮到他，只是转身前拍拍他的肩膀，“记得吗？我说过，无论什么时候你需要我，我都会在你身边。”

Rafa笑了一下，没有再说什么。他甚至开始怀疑，临别前的安慰在Rafa那边看来是否也是种无形的压力，直到快要登上楼梯的时候，Rafa在后面叫住了他。

“Roger，”Rafa向他喊道，“我不会放弃的。”

他当然不会放弃，只是很多时候，没有人真的忍心看他逞强——Roger心想。他又一次向他挥手，匆匆登机，视野中的人影逐渐滑动、远离直到整个大地开始倾斜，他望不见任何人了，离那蔚蓝的穹顶越来越近。这两天的时间那么短暂，没把该说的话说完就不得不道别。回迪拜修整两日后很快又要去上海，而他刚才是真的想把Rafa一起带去。


	10. Chapter 10

上海的冬天还是很冷，他站在外滩的高层酒店窗口眺望江对岸，灯火通明。十几年前第一次来这里的时候，那片高楼鳞次栉比的地方还只有东方明珠塔和金茂大厦，几乎是眨眼间，座座庞然巨物拔地而起。最高的上海中心顶端LED屏不间断地环绕着I♥SHANGHAI的字幕，对岸的世界让人充满了兴奋欣喜的幻想——他也爱上海。刚才在机场的时候，Roger感到很意外。与过去每年一样，球迷们在门口守候他，送上一切欢呼和不变的热情，仿佛他是过来比赛的，可他明明已经退役一年多了。有些球迷在哭，他能明白他们眼中的思念，但又感到很惭愧，因为他再没有什么能够回馈大家的支持。

这世上，总有人无条件地爱着你。

不知为什么，他想起了Rafa。以往每次他陷入低谷，在众人都喊叫着Roger Federer已经走下神坛的时候，Rafa都在不动声色地支持自己，这并不容易，因为他们相持不下地争了那么多年。Rafa说过，每次大家都觉得Roger已经完蛋了，但他总能华丽地回来，一遍又一遍给世界带来惊喜。的确，他在很早很早以前就不复巅峰时期的辉煌了，Roger甚至很清楚，如果Rafa早生5年，他可能连那段神话都不会拥有。身体会变老变得没用，生活会变糟变得艰难，而你的模样在某些人心里，永远无法取代。如果没有家人、团队的支持，他一个人无法实现这一切。同样，来自最大的竞争对手的理解，是Roger不能从其他地方获得到的宽慰与动力。

反过来讲，Rafa之于他也是如此。自从那个西班牙少年横空出世以后，他的职业生涯就走得磕磕绊绊的。伤病困扰着他，家庭在波动，失利让他焦虑。但凡他没有救到一个以前全力奔跑后能救下的球，流言立刻变得尖锐刻薄。Rafa和他一样，他们都是因为曾经太过于不可思议了，才会被压得喘不过气。虽然Rafa没当时那么能跑了、不像以前那样锐不可当了，无论他变成什么样，始终是一抹耀眼绮丽的鲜红——Roger心里珍惜着他的存在和他的伟大。

手机亮了起来，他摸来一看，果然是Mirka。接通以后，视频画面里挤着他的四个宝贝，叽叽喳喳不停。Roger举着手机转身，给他们看身后的景色，告诉他们一切都好，又唠唠叨叨地叮嘱他们听话，不要给妈妈添麻烦。Mirka最后才出现在镜头里，关心了几句，五个人一起和他招手道别。

这就是一种变化。以前满世界打比赛的时候，Mirka如果没有陪去，就总要在视频或电话的最后单独和他聊很久。而现在，对他们俩而言最重要的是孩子们，与孩子无关的事都可以排次位。几个月前的一天晚上，Roger有问过她对现在的生活是否满意，她笑着回答很好，不用操心。实际上他想把过去无法满足的东西弥补给她，而她还是以前那样子，温柔体贴地让他无需担忧自己，伟大极了。Mirka的满足来源于自己双手呵护之下的成功和幸福，很大程度上来讲，Roger的职业生涯也是她的杰作。如今没有那些大风大浪需要去克服了，她的梦想就是整个家庭的稳固和孩子们的成长。Roger想要和她一起分担，心却没有离开过网球。

他本以为他可以一心二用，却把自己置入了进退不得的处境里。一方面，自己的确是花了很多精力在网球的推广和运营上面，他现在做的事情和以前没两样，需要家人的理解和支持；另一方面，每次Mirka妥妥当当地包办好生活里的一切时，他就会觉得不甘心。这种情况说不上不妙，只是退役前从来没想到过。

Roger坐在官方包厢里看完了上海大师赛的半决赛和决赛，大屏幕上的镜头经常切给他，每次都能引起一阵欢呼。尽管有些不好意思，Roger也无法否认心里的欢喜。他真的就是属于球场，属于欢呼的人群，属于网球给他带来的一切。决赛对阵阵容是Sascha和Nicholas，组委会想让他在颁奖典礼上说几句话，Roger觉得太出风头了，没有接受，年轻的这代新力量需要人们把视线转移过来。打了三盘，过程很曲折，总之Nicholas拿下了胜利。赛后他去和他们碰了个面，一顿寒暄，两人还问到了Rafa的情况。

“他很好，他会没事的。”Roger回答，因为他是这样希望着的。

Rafa究竟还是没有参加年终，他要到明年赛季初再复出——这或许是最好的安排。他和往常一样去加勒比海度了假，照片上看起来挺开心的。圣诞节和新年过后，Rafa在布里斯班打了热身，状态竟然不错，直到输了澳网半决赛，但作为复出后的第一项大满贯赛事，成绩已经很好，最重要的是恢复比赛的感觉和状态。他的每场比赛Roger都看了，包括赛后新闻发布会。

他们有些日子没联系了，Roger注意到他说不会参加今年的拉沃尔杯，便拨了通电话过去。今年拉沃尔杯的地点在马德里，他不明白Rafa拒绝的理由，况且他的伤恢复得不错。“你不参加，我们又少了个见面的机会，”Roger在电话里半开玩笑地讲，丝毫没料到他会如何回答。

“Rog，”他的嗓音在电话里有些混沌沙哑，“我只剩下半个赛季了。打完法网，我就退役了。”

“嗯？”Roger有些迟钝地又问了一遍。

“我说我要在法网退役，”他竟轻轻笑了起来，“会不会很俗气？”

Roger咽了下嗓子，不知道怎么描绘此时的感受。他看到Rafa新赛季表现很好心里高兴极了，突然就得知了这个消息，想把电话挂掉重打一遍看刚才是不是拨错了号。他不是想拦着他不让他退役，可那日分别时Rafa说的“我不会放弃的”还常常在耳边作响。

沉默了一阵，Rafa补充道，“我清楚我的身体是什么状况。苦苦耗下去，最多也撑不过两年，明年的这时候，或许我已经不能应付职业比赛的强度了。与其这样，我想把现在最好的我表现出来。全力打完法网，这就是我的心愿。”

“无论你做什么决定，我都会支持你，”Roger低声说——无论什么时候你需要我，我都会在你身边，“不要有太大压力，好好休息。我会去巴黎看你。”


	11. Chapter 11

他退役的时候Rafa就在身边，现在轮到Rafa了，他觉得他必须到现场。实际上Roger无需这样承诺，因为5月的时候法网组委员联系他，邀他做决赛的颁奖嘉宾。他没有把这件事告诉Rafa，这个时候任何消息都会给他压力，如果决赛那日从他手中接过火枪手杯的人不是Rafa该如何是好；而Rafa也没有对外公布退役的消息，他一直就是个不想给大家带来任何难熬与忧虑的人；他们守着两份鲜有人知的秘密等到了法网的开幕。

Roger很早就到了，但他没有公开露面，直到第二周的某天才出现在看台上。期间这段时间，他都是在酒店的房间里看比赛的。大家都知道他在巴黎，但没有人清楚他来干什么。白天出没在市区的购物中心或商业宴会，晚上和Rafa打打电话，偶尔还会见上一面。尽管Rafa已经顺利来到了八强，他还是替他捏把汗——每一场比赛都可能是最后一场比赛，这种心理暗示很恐怖，当时打aoyun的时候Roger也经历过。在红土上，Rafa还是有底气的，但也并非很顺利。这一届法网，他承受了前所未有的压力，所有人都在讨论他膝盖伤势和比赛表现，以及，自从Roger退役之后，关于Rafa退役的猜测就没断过。而现在只有他一人了，他独自站在属于他们俩这段长达十几年的神话的最后一道门前。

心态上的重压会引起动摇，他差点输掉了半决赛。对手是个连名字都没听过的巴西小伙，前四轮表现可圈可点，进入第二周以后更是开了挂，接连爆冷淘汰了几名种子，险些把Rafa送回了家。他们打了五盘，还被对方拿到过赛点，当时Roger以为09年时的那种感觉又要重来了一遍了，他头一次认为坐在电视机前比亲临现场还要难熬。想到Rafa说膝盖很疼、身体很累，想到他说不想打网球了，还有“场上也没有你了”——这是最要命的，他其实无法分担他的一丝一毫，就像全程马拉松赛道旁的观众，再怎么声嘶力竭，跑的人也不是他。巴黎发生过许多故事，大部分都属于Roger不太好的回忆，但事到如今他可以完全释怀，然后以朋友的身份衷心祝愿Rafa取得胜利。他想要他赢下决赛开开心心地退役，不要像自己当时那样满是遗憾和不舍哭得泣下沾襟，而是带着20个大满贯头衔圆圆满满地告别职业生涯。如果必须有人和他一样、大满贯头衔的数量以2字打头，那么他希望这个人是Rafa——他一直都是这样认可他的，也从没想过其他球员能和Rafa相比。

赛后Rafa给他发了短信，对于自己的表现有点沮丧。他们习惯了用手机交流，对于面对面或通电话的形式感到些许拘泥——Roger不明白为什么，他们早就和对方熟识了，突然之间听他的声音或看见他的脸会觉得紧张而兴奋，然后就不知所云地讲一大堆他本没打算说的话；好在Rafa似乎也是如此，Roger便没那么为自己的木楞而感到笨拙了。“决赛日我会去现场，”他写道，“我会看着你。”

“我不会让你失望的，”Rafa回复，很快又补充了一句，“我希望如此。”

当然啦，Roger心想，我还要给你颁奖呢。你要是不拿冠军，我就不颁了。“好好休息，周日下午见，”他躺在偌大的床上写着短信，唇角隐隐露出温柔的笑容，“晚安，Rafa .”

“晚安。”

互道晚安已经成了日常，他们从不聊得太多，只是以这两个词结尾，宛如一种仪式。Roger明白他说的话都是在假装，他其实焦虑极了，因为那将是他最后一场比赛，而大部分人都无法意识到他正在承受这种压力。“无论你什么时候需要我，我都会在你身边，”Roger补充了一句。如果你赢了，我会亲自把火枪手杯交到你手里分享你的喜悦；如果你输了，我也会以颁奖嘉宾的身份站在你身旁，如过去站在你身旁那样一起承担。不管是好是坏，我都会在那里陪着你。

Rafa在上半区，第二天，决赛的对阵尘埃落定了，是Dominic.他从出道之时就被寄予了很大的期望，到现在慢慢展露出了这几年的沉淀结果。Roger不是对Rafa没信心，但他紧张得要命，比自己打决赛前还紧张，怀揣着这种心情直到进了决赛包厢时依然坐立难安。领座是组委员主席团成员和赛事总监，还有赞助商的代表们，Roger向对准他的镜头笑着挥挥手，观众们都看到了他，就在这时主持人呼报了球员的入场。

他眼前红灿灿的球场被阳光照得发亮，坐在这群衣着正式、雅致翩翩的人当中，Roger隐藏起了心里的绎骚，安静地听着那个无比熟悉、舌头颤抖、元音饱满的名字，Rafa就从他跟前走过，一边对四周看台致意一手牵着球童。他们没有直接的眼神接触，但Roger发誓他看到Rafa在网前合完影后、跑跳着冲向底线准备热身时低着头淡淡地笑了一下，这个笑或许就是给他看的，因为他在比赛时通常都很严肃。

Roger深呼吸一口气，有些迟钝地意识到Rafa是在安慰他。他抬起手摸摸自己的脸，紧张的情绪就这么明显么？他是来鼓励Rafa的，结果却被对方给安慰了。发球练习的时间即将结束，看台上骚动起来，大声吵嚷着对球员的加油呐喊。Roger脑袋里空白了一下，然后站起来对他高声呼喊“Vamos Rafa”。观众们都惊呆了，随后在大家的欢呼中Roger故作镇定地坐了下去。Rafa背对着他正在做赛前准备，看不到他的表情，但他猜想他一定听见了。


	12. Chapter 12

等所有人安静下来后，比赛正式开始，从那刻起，Roger的脑子就没正常运转过。每一球他都看得心惊肉跳，像个业余的圈外人那样完全没顾上分析双方的战术和落实程度，光知道拳头攥紧了裤子瞎慌张——尽管他的表情和打比赛时一样毫无波澜，还要和身旁的权贵们谈笑风生、聊聊比赛。Rafa打得蛮好的，他也不知道自己把自己吓成这样是干什么。他并非对Dominic有偏见而偏袒，只是真的很想要Rafa赢，也怕他输球后自责让大家失望，更不希望Rafa带着遗憾退役。

他才不会和我落得一个下场，Roger在心里嘲笑打趣自己，他肯定会赢的。大比分来到了2-1，Dominic夺下这盘的时候，Roger差点没在包厢里跳脚。球员们再次交换场地，Rafa又来到了他跟前的区域，他面朝着他的方向，站在底线后面拿毛巾擦汗。Roger很希望他会抬起头来看自己一眼，又怕给他压力让他分心。

Roger心不在焉地和旁边人用法语聊了几句，Rafa的决胜盘就开始了，刚才那盘拼得很激烈，大家都认为Dominic顺着这势头的话，也许能够拖进第五盘，结果上来第一个发球局就被破了。Rafa没有做出庆祝动作，绷着脸走回座位坐下。他像是没有取得任何领先优势那样谨慎，专注地盯紧了每一局，反而Dominic受到了心态波动的影响，第二个发球局以双误的形式送了出去。很快Rafa拿到了赛点，也是冠军点，但他没能兑现，这场决赛起码还要再加一局才能分出胜负。观众们的喊叫和Roger内心一样骚乱，他清了清嗓子，椅背上的身体不由自主往前倾，恨不得要从包厢里跳下去跑到球场边。他望向Rafa的团队包厢，此刻也都是压抑按捺的神情，他的父母、妹妹和妹夫、Toni都在，Mery也来了，Roger突然渴望他也能坐到那里面去。

发球胜赛局，Rafa低着头拍球拍了很久，大颗大颗的汗珠从鼻梁上滚落，然后用力咬住嘴唇抛起球。Roger甚至不敢大声喘气，但随着场上局势变化的惊呼几乎要从喉咙里溢出来，他始终在克制自己本能的冲动。又一个winner后的欢呼把他喊醒，Roger仔细瞧了瞧比分板才知道又到赛点了。Rafa闪着湿淋淋的水光，衣服紧贴身体，脚踝处的袜子沾满红色土屑，这一刻他那么耀眼夺目，Roger意识到这或许就是他能看到Rafa的最后一球了，视线便再也没能移开过。那两条肌肉丰满的小腿在飞扬的红土间交织奔跑，伴随着人们的惊呼和鞋垫与土壤的摩擦声，Rafa挥起左臂，网球被抽落的球毛在阳光光束中宛若微尘。然后他举起双手，球拍掉落在地上，膝盖折弯、身体摇晃地顺势倒了下来，面朝天空躺在红色的土壤上面捂住脸，肩膀隐隐耸动。

Roger听不见任何嘈杂，他从座位上跳起来，完全不知道自己喊得有多大声。望着他，满眼都是19岁第一次夺得法网冠军时Rafa的模样。他哭着爬起来走向网前与Dominic握手，衣服后面黏满红土，整个世界都在疯狂地尖叫，但大家并不知道今天是他最后一场球。神经绷了好久，终于可以毫无顾虑地涣散下来，Roger抹了一把眼睛，竟然湿漉漉的。他抿住嘴唇站在那儿，注视着Rafa爬上团队看台和家人们聚在一起，每个人都哭了，Mery一如既往地站在圆圈最外围，最后一个与他拥抱。她端庄优雅的裙装贴在Rafa潮湿的、沾了土的身体上，双手捧着他的脸，他们在目光聚集的中心亲吻。

想起上回见面的时候，Rafa竟然还说他担心对不起Mery。他根本不知道拥有他多么让她骄傲，Roger默默念了一句，不知为什么，心里皱巴巴的不好受。

组委员迅速地布置起场地，如果他们知道Rafa要退役的话，这个仪式必定没那么简单了。作为Rafa的朋友和知道这个秘密的人，Roger内心也是五味杂陈，他很好奇Rafa要怎么告诉大家这个消息。观众席上所有人都站着，他一语不发地躲在包厢的人群中，看着Rafa从看台爬下来走回座位。他擦干眼睛，情绪冷静些了，弯下腰松松鞋带再穿好外套，忽然抬头向Roger露出了长长的笑容，手上还招一下。大家看到他们在打招呼，人声顿时又喧嚣起来。Roger也向他笑了笑，即使隔得远，依然体会到了过去他们站在一起被全世界注视的感觉，几乎是得意地，Roger特意瞟了眼Mery的方向。

几分钟后，颁奖场地已经完成了。球童们举着不同国家的旗帜走出来在后方整齐地站定，观众也渐微安静，等待现场的主持。首先当然是传统的一套，感谢完观众的支持，再提一提赞助商们和组委会的辛苦付出。Rafa注意到Roger从包厢里消失了，稍稍张望了一眼，不晓得他这时候跑开是有什么事，感到疑惑又失落。

Dominic已经捧起了亚军奖盘，表达完对各方的祝福和感谢，Roger还是没有回来。Rafa转过头不去留意看台了，直到主持人报出他的名字，人浪沸腾，Rafa看见Roger正在向他走来，不紧不慢地、对他笑着走来。还没反应发生了什么事，Roger已经捧着火枪手杯站在了跟前。他穿着正装，打了领带，柔顺的头发闪着光泽，眼睛笑吟吟的，对他伸出一只手。Rafa木楞地握住他，被拉进了他的怀抱里，那只温暖的手掌在背后轻轻拍了两下。这一刻对于整个网球世界来说都太特殊了，所有人满是感慨地望着这对分别后重聚的老对手。Rafa刚擦完的眼泪又涌了出来，紧紧咬住嘴唇差点靠在他肩膀上嚎啕大哭。


	13. Chapter 13

你竟然还对我偷偷藏了个惊喜——虽然很想这样对Roger讲，他只是皱起眉毛憋着眼泪，小心地从Roger手中接过奖杯，甚至忘记对颁奖嘉宾说感谢的话。观众们在为他欢呼雀跃，他看到Roger如释重负地笑了笑，他们俩的一切以这种方式结束了。

Rafa将火枪手杯举过头顶向四周展示，眼泪止不住地哗哗往下淌。他用指尖揉捏住山根止了止泪水，手足无措地立在话筒前，不知道要说些什么，不知道从何说起。他已经为退役做足心理建设了，也充分地设想过输掉决赛的情况，但万万没料到是Roger来给他颁发了冠军奖杯。这样想来，他说的什么“我会在决赛现场看着你”也都是早有预谋的啦？Rafa抱着奖杯低着头说不出话来，脑袋里全是这些无关紧要的小念头。看台上又掀起一阵鼓励他的声浪，Rafa意识到他让大家等得太久了，讲了几句生疏的法语向各方问候。先感谢观众，他深吸一口气在心中提示自己流程，再是恭喜Dominic，再是致谢组委会和赞助商。好了，话说完了。Rafa停顿片刻，回头看了眼在身后站着的Roger，“还有谢谢你，Roger，”他眼睛里盈满湿润的泪水笑着说，“谢谢你为我颁奖。”

——谢谢你的陪伴，谢谢这十几年来你让我变得更好；谢谢你的鼓励和支持，如果没有你，也许上个赛季末我就要放弃了。他没有把这些话说出来，但Roger的眼神里全是了解。Rafa接着望向团队包厢，说了很多关于家人们的话，这些东西在外人看来都是老生常谈，其实对于球员真的非常重要。接下来就要讲他最不敢提的事了，Rafa最后一次抬头瞭望场馆的全貌，“很抱歉明年不能再见了。我和我的团队做出了很艰难的决定，这届赛事结束后，我的职业生涯就结束了。”

球场内鸦雀无声了零点几秒，然后爆发出各种各样的声音，一时间声浪掀上了天。“对我来说，这里永远是最特殊的地方。谢谢你们，”他哽咽着嗓子，只希望赶紧说完然后找个地方大哭一场，“我想这就是再见了。谢谢，我爱你们。”Rafa挥挥手，腮帮酸得像是塞了两颗大梅子，连话都说不完整。他没想这么快速地草草收尾，但实在难受得厉害。肩膀上落下一阵温暖的触觉，他侧头，看到Roger走到身旁拍了拍他。他们又一次拥抱，接下来的事Rafa没什么深刻印象，稀里糊涂地如走流程那般合影、单独拍照，最后疲惫不堪地回到更衣室，整个人从里到外都要散架了。

躺在长椅上望向天花板，Rafa取笑自己就这样头脑发懵地度过了职业生涯的最后一刻。门把手静静转动，他以为团队下来了，结果进来的只有Roger——猜到了他会过来。他们静悄悄地看了对方一会儿，然后又接连露出微微笑容。没有什么冠冕堂皇的话要说，Roger走到跟前摸了下他的脑袋，“我真为你感到高兴，真的。”

他闭眼点点头，Roger想说的、没说的、包括说了一半没说完的，他都懂。“不过你的这份惊喜也太让我意外了，”Rafa有些腼腆地笑着，睫毛还是湿漉漉的，“Rog，你不知道这对我意味着多少。”  
Roger的手掌从他头上挪下来，滑到肩颈处轻轻捏了捏他，“高兴点？不要哭了。我退役时可比你惨多啦，”虽然这样说，Roger语气里没有半点生气和埋怨的意思，“我得到了很多东西，也总有那么些是我得不到的。我只是很高兴这二十年来的职业生涯里有你在。没有你，我不可能是今天的我。”

“没有你，去年年底我就想退役了，”Rafa如实坦白。他抬眼望着Roger的双眸，心里的情感在翻涌沸腾，“你还是不知道你对我意味着什么。”

这原本是很寻常的话语，忽然Roger注意了某些东西。他脑袋里冒出了不切实际的猜测，虽是凭空大胆的，这颗心却惊讶得漏跳了一拍然后猛烈地泵搏着。正欲张口回答的时候，他又被Rafa打断了。

“Roger，你可能会发笑，但我，”他咬着下嘴唇，眼睛里好像有水雾弥漫，“我爱过你。”

他抱着双臂靠在他面前的衣柜上，耀眼的火枪手杯仿佛成了摆设，两人沉默地对视着彼此。“什么时候？”Roger低下头避开了那灼热而湿润的视线。

Rafa苦涩地笑了一下，“或许很久了。”

其实很明显对么？Roger问自己。我一直都懂，一直装作不懂，一直以为我们只是好朋友。对于你的感情，让我自己觉得害怕。“我想我明白，”他感到嗓子发紧，于是舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

Rafa轻轻摇头，一副不相信的样子，“你怎么可能明白。”

“我明白，因为，”空气里有窸窣火星燃烧的声音，Roger抬起头，沉沉地深呼吸着，“我也一样。”他想说，现在依然如此，甚至比以前爱得更深了。可他没有这个胆量和觉悟——Rafa的意思好像是，一切都已是过去了。转念间Roger立马想到，Rafa说“爱过”而不是“爱”或许也是因为他在害怕，怕一切都是痴人说笑，怕自己对这份复杂的感情避而远之，怕影响到目前稳固的友谊。

门外响起一阵热闹的声响，接着Rafa的团队推门而入，他们看到Roger在这里，与他亲昵地问好拥抱。Rafa没有作声，而Roger也是冷静地掩饰掉了方才发生的一切。他不知道Rafa是不是一时感触太多才冲动地说出了那些话，之后，他们又如以前那般装模作样了。三个月后，Roger在网上看到Rafa宣布了与Mery的婚讯。


	14. Chapter 14

Roger一个人待在苏黎世的家里，父母、Mirka还有孩子们都在迪拜，他撒了谎，说有些事情要处理，其实就是独自躺在床上。又到冬天了，窗外连绵的雪山盘踞着视野，他抛开一切繁杂，像是躲避着什么，无所事事地终日待在家中。他经常回想那天Rafa坐在面前蹙着眉头说“我爱过你”的情景。现在拙劣的暗示被揭开了谜底，Roger想起过去Rafa看着他的眼神、想起他们每一次站在彼此身旁的心情、想起被问及对方时心里跳动的那一小下微颤，他突然明白了所有那些暗藏深意的瞬间，其实他们对彼此的感觉是很深刻而明显的，但这么多年来他竟一直都在视而不见。Rafa要结婚了。他翻了个身，揪着被子搂在怀里。

我想你，Roger在短信中写下，好想你。

他疲惫地叹了口气，把所有编辑着的内容都删了。

“Hi，最近怎么样？”Roger犹豫片刻，点下发送的按钮。他并不想知道Rafa最近怎么样，因为他一定在忙着筹办婚礼的事宜。瑞士和西班牙几乎不存在时差，但是Rafa迟迟没有回复。

真的好想你，Roger在心中重复道。那些年里，Rafa都是这样煎熬地度过的吗？想象着对方的家人和伴侣，盯着手机屏幕上缓慢跳动的时间，渴望他的名字能出现在提示栏中。不，起码那时候他们还常常在比赛期间相遇，而非如现在这般失去了任何见面的机会。

为什么不早点说出来？ 为什么不多给他一些时间来思考这段感情？他只是希望能出现个巧合让他们把没说清楚的心意表达完，这样便足够。Rafa给他抛下一个无法解释的难题，又若无其事地去过自己的生活，Roger无法接受。他想要他立刻出现在眼前，摇晃着他的肩膀，把一切秘密都从那张嘴里摇出来，那张唇线分明、颜色偏浅的，落在颌骨突出的下骸之上的嘴。

他从床上爬起来，为了打发心中躁乱，在偌大的屋里漫无目的地闲逛。外面的景色叫人感到渺小，他闭合窗帘，光线顿时黯淡慵懒，如同覆上一层矇眬的睡影。房间角落里还摊着从迪拜带回来的行李没有收拾，Roger把叠好的衣服拿出来塞回衣柜，忽然想起了什么。这栋豪华的宅邸里有一间屋子是专门放打球穿的衣服的，尽管他已经不打球了。有一件格外突兀，那是上回去马洛卡时Rafa送给他的无袖衫。

2008年，嗯？Roger将它从衣架上取下，轻轻抚摸着光滑纯白的面料。当时Rafa已经爱他了吗？连输两年决赛的他是以怎样的心情从他手里赢下温网的？Roger搂着这件衣服，若有所思地走回床边躺下。他记得那个赛季之后，Rafa便很久都不穿无袖衫了，头发也剪短了，仿佛突然从男孩长成了男人。毫无疑问的是，大家都更喜欢他露出胳膊，Roger也一样。他在更衣室里见过Rafa裸露的身体无数回了，他本人看起来比TH和Armani那些修饰过的硬照还要完美。

在想到“完美”这个词之前，Roger从未意识到他会对男人的身体感兴趣。这件柔软光滑的无袖衫贴在他怀中，散发着淡淡的洗涤剂香味，他蜷缩着拉拢被子，闭上眼睛想象了一下Rafa穿着它时的模样。

屋内好安静，Roger皱了皱眉心，发现自己硬了。

他不是有意想这样做的，只是大脑适应血液都充向下身的生理条件前，他已经摸进裤子里面了。他们发生过数不清的肢体触碰，Rafa身上坚硬肌肉表面的肌肤柔软得不可思议，比怀里这件衣服更柔软。那么嘴唇呢？Roger不得不放弃在记忆中搜寻，凭空幻想着与Rafa亲密接触时的体验。

我想吻你，Roger对着空气轻声嘀咕了一句。他不但这样想，还希望那张似乎又软又热的嘴含住手中肿胀的硬物。

我在干什么？他试图清醒，可这亵渎般的幻想已经止不住了，就像他无法在撸动下体的时候不感到舒爽。Roger另一只手贴着那件无袖衫在胸膛上抚摸滑过，仿佛Rafa的身体就拥在怀里。Roger听见自己的呼吸变得短暂急促，脖颈后面阵阵发热，脑海中全是Rafa。他想象着他湿润温暖的口腔包裹住自己，舌头来回舔舐着。他想要托住他的后脑勺撞击他的喉咙直到口腔壁收拢着、如此刻握紧的手指那样快速摩擦着他的柱身，必须听到那湿湿漉漉的吮吸声和气息破碎的喘息才会放过他，然后从后面进入他的身体，让他夹紧自己，看着他的脸，看他每次被进出时的表情。

Roger一脚蹬开被子，热得快窒息了。他有些失落地没去看自己正在对自己的身体做什么，紧闭眼睛陷于Rafa的念头中。情欲来得那么汹涌，退潮时那么落寞。他射在了Rafa的无袖衫上，背脊泛起的凉意瞬间又叫他想起Rafa马上要结婚了。

摸亮静音的手机，跳出来好多消息提示，依旧没有Rafa的回复。Roger不得不承认，此刻看到Mirka的名字让他感到愧疚和沮丧。她问他忙完没有，什么时候回迪拜。Roger在床上摊平了，心烦意乱到不想去清理狼藉。

他们十几年的婚姻里从未出现过这种状况，这段时间，Mirka的体贴入微叫他感到沉重，几乎是惹人焦躁，他不知道是不是跟Rafa有关。她是个嗅觉灵敏的女人，对于他身上任何变化都能察觉到一丝一毫，Roger就愈发不愿让她关心。他当然没有把Rafa说的话告诉她，同样，他也不可能让她知道自己对Rafa的心意；他生平头一次有了想对Mirka隐瞒的东西，倒不是害怕，只是希望她离这件事远远的。除此之外，他们对于许多问题产生了分歧，比如在孩子们的教育上Mirka过于严苛了，她总是有意无意地强调不会允许孩子们成为一辈子活在父亲光环中的纨绔子弟，必须在这个年龄早些寻找到自己的特长，否则会被人讥笑。尽管Roger不会把他们宠得没边，但他认为随便孩子们喜欢什么就去做好了，不是非得做出什么成绩来才行。这时候Mirka就会笑着问他，假如他们没有出生在这样的家庭里，你也能大胆地放任他们自流吗？当年的你如果没有人逼一把，也不会得到今天的成就。

她的笑让人无法不认为她是对的，Roger开始觉得，Mirka对于现在的生活感到索然无味。他们一起走过了最最艰难的日子，等回归平静的时候，她有些失落感。


	15. Chapter 15

已经十月底了，距离他上次到马洛卡恰恰过去了一年。那回，他和Rafa喝醉了酒，又是翻墙又是夜游博物馆，最后带走了这件无袖衫。他突然好想吃那次吃到的一种食物，忘了叫什么名字，总之就是Rafa给他点的一个西班牙小吃。他当时允诺说要再送他一瓶酒，到现在也没有着落。不，他今年甚至都没邀请自己上岛去——Roger烦闷地劝说自己，Rafa在6月份刚退役，现在也一定忙着结婚的事，自然没有时间。

好了，他又想到Rafa要结婚了。最近，Roger每隔几分钟就要提醒自己一遍这件事。他很纳闷Rafa是否也像他一样耿耿于怀，还是早就忘掉了过去。

手机屏幕又亮了起来，他举到脸前一瞟，竟然是Rafa的来电。

“Hola，”他说，语气好轻松，“不好意思，刚才有些事没及时回复你。”

“没关系，”Roger清了下嗓子，隐约有些不自在，脸颊烧烧的。就在刚刚，他想着电话另一端的这个人自己弄了一发。

“你怎么了？”

竟然被他听了出来，Roger没料到他也这么敏感。“没事，我很好，”他回答，“你呢？”

“Well，我和Mery一直在准备办婚礼的事情，虽然大家都在帮忙，但还是忙坏了。”

Rafa的声音让他感到舒心，话语却很刺耳。可他又没做错什么，Roger心想。“抱歉，先前还没来得及恭喜你们，我为你们俩感到高兴。Rafa，祝福你们。”

他一边说一边捂上额头，连自己都听出了语气里的僵硬。Roger多希望能够坦坦荡荡、真心实意地说出这些祝愿的话，可心里像是堵塞了什么东西。原本和Rafa交谈是一件让人开心的事，现在却变得尴尬又笨拙，而他知道Rafa能体会到他的不自在。

“其实我一直在想，Rog，你，”Rafa磕磕绊绊地开口道，“那个，我想邀请你参加我的婚礼。”

Roger甚至没多想一秒，立刻拒绝了他，“抱歉，我不认为这是个好主意。”

“好吧，我猜也是，”Rafa的语调毫不意外，或许这就是他先前犹豫了很久的解释，“我觉得起码应该问你一下。你要是愿意来，我和我的家人、朋友，还有Mery都会很欢迎你的。”

“其实，”他犯起了结巴，不晓得该如何处理此刻的心情，“我很高兴你能邀请我，真的，谢谢你，”——听起来生硬得不能再生硬了，Roger对自己说。

“我能不能知道，你为什么不想来？”

天呐，Rafa，别这样问。他缄默了很久，还是含蓄地回答了他的问题，“我的原因和你的原因一样。你在夷由的东西就是我想推辞的原因。”

“你不需要有任何负担，我只是希望我的好朋友能出席我的婚礼，”接着Rafa还特意强调了一下，“仅此而已。”

他的心理被那句“仅此而已”暴露得一览无遗，Roger品出来了，他知道绝不是仅此而已，甚至于Rafa现在的所思所想可能比他的还要复杂。“或许现在谈这个不合适，但……实际上我常常在想你那天说的话，”终于，Roger把这个话题抛了出来，“当时我们没机会把话讲完。我想听你说说细节。”

不论什么再长再深远的故事，都可以被“爱过你”这三个字轻而易举地概括掉，可他想知道的远不止这段藏起来的感情的结局。什么时候开始？还有别人知道吗？哪些事的发生与这件事有关，哪些话语里曾给过他暗示？走到球场上交手的时候心里会不会有杂念？以及，Roger最想知道的是为什么又不爱了。因为Mery、或者因为网球、因为他早就有了家庭，还是其他原因？

出乎意料的是，Rafa轻轻笑了一声，“你不会想知道的，Rog.”

“我想知道。”

“只是一些又酸涩又难嚼的故事而已，”他说，“我想不起来了。”

“意思就是无从说起了，”Roger没有被这句冷冰冰的话噎住，即使进退维谷，他铁了心要从Rafa那儿问出点什么来。

“我不该讲那些话的。我从没打算让我们之间变得为难，对不起，你听起来很忧虑。”

不但忧虑，还能焦灼。一直以来他对过去历历视若无睹，等到被敲醒的时候，Rafa却已抽身而退。尽管是匪夷所思的，但Roger第一次感到自己被Rafa忽视怠慢。“哪怕是好早以前的事了，你有没有想过你的话会对我产生什么影响？”

“所以我说了，对不起。”

“我想听的不是对不起，”Roger轻声说，手指抓了一下方才搂着的无袖衫，它已经在怀里染上了体温，“不要向我道歉。”


	16. Chapter 16

Rafa的声音闷闷的，听起来有些委屈和勉强，“那我应当怎么做才能让你改变主意？Rog，我真的希望你能到场。”

“到场去见证你的幸福，听起来很不错。”

尽管隔着电话，Rafa仿佛都看到了Roger那皱起来的眉心，何况他那酸涩的语气是如此明显。几分钟以前Roger刚刚才僵硬地说了那些祝福的话语，果然他从一开始就词不达意。“我有些困惑，Roger，你在生气？”

生气？Roger闭上眼睛摇摇头，只是理智无法控制的消沉和低落而已。Rafa结婚是件大喜事，他什么都没做错啊。这时的他还未意识到Rafa心里是怎样的猜测，直到Rafa哑着嗓子继续问道，“——我那天说的话，让你觉得讨厌了吗？”

Roger傻愣了三秒钟，怀疑自己的耳朵听错了。“你刚才是说了‘讨厌’两个字？”

“对，我在问你是不是讨厌我，”突然间Rafa也来气了，在另一头愤愤地提高了音量，“今天你自接起我电话的那刻起，听起来就遮三掩四的，又不肯把顾虑说出来。我不明白你到底是因为被我那天莫名其妙的话冒犯到了所以认为我的婚姻根本不值得祝福，还是太晚察觉到这个小秘密而心里扭捏不爽快。我以为我们还是朋友，你这副样子快把我逼疯了。”

听他说了这么多话，Roger反倒稍稍轻松了一些，尽管他的某些猜测很荒谬。

“你压根就不知道我花了多大勇气才告诉你，”末了，Rafa似乎平静下来了，完全没有刚才的气势汹汹，又变得辗转起来，“你也不知道我刚才给你拨电话的时候有多么不安。”

“我的不安一点不比你少，”Roger低沉地回答他。“可是听到你说你不安，我好高兴。我本以为你是真的不在意过去的事了。”

“你当时回答的‘我也一样’，”Rafa停顿了一刻，他在煎熬地思量这个问题会不会和他那晚突如其来的表白同样引发尴尬不堪的后果，“我只是想知道，你说这话是什么意思。”

“什么意思？”

“是我以为的…”

“我爱你，就是听上去的这个意思。”

两人又是陷入一阵无言，Roger率先开口破了此刻的凝重。“怎么问这种问题，你当时应该听得很清楚。”

“我以为，”他的声音磕磕绊绊起来，“或许我误解了你的善意。”

“我说的话和善意可半点关系都没有，”不但没有关系，甚至对Rafa和Roger来说都是一种残忍。

沉寂的时间一分一秒过去，Roger后悔他那样回答了，而Rafa后悔问了他那个问题。但比起战栗的欣喜，后悔简直不值一提。苦涩又甜蜜的晕眩正在吞噬他们，两人都保持了很长一段的缄默。实际上若Rafa没有再说话，就意味着这个话题可以到此为止了，可正如Roger盼望的那样，他做不到闭口不言——无论以哪种原因都是。

“我还是希望你能再考虑一下，”Rafa说，“我是指婚礼的事。过来吧，你很久没来马洛卡了。”

Roger勉强地笑了笑，“你还在关心这件事。”

“别这样，Rog，”他低声嘀咕着他的名字，就像过去他们私下交谈时那样，“我不明白为什么这件事会引发我们争吵。原本我只是想得到好友的祝福，现在却像我在为难你似的。” 

“不是你的问题，”Roger总是这样确认，他每天都会对自己说Rafa什么都没做错，错的是他自己，“我就是不能亲眼看着你属于别人。”

Rafa一阵凝滞，声音听起来像在幽咽，“可我也从来没有属于过你。”

“曾经我是拥有过你的，”Roger重新闭上双眼，回忆着以往发生的点点滴滴，“巡回赛每周末碰面的时候，你在隔壁训练场和我打招呼的时候，网前拥抱的时候，我给你打电话的时候，拉沃尔杯的时候，我们站在媒体摄像机前讲悄悄话的时候。还有更多在我不知道的时候，我都拥有着你。”

“所以你一直都明白，只是装作不明白而已？”

“不，很奇怪的是我当时真的不懂，”他低下额躲进枕头的庇护中，“你知道当你的生活充斥了太多事、太多人，有些东西就会被熟视无睹甚至看成理所应当的。现在我的生活空下来了，也再也感受不到你了，我才发现我有多么失落。”

“过上几天你就不会在意了，”出于某种原因，Rafa在替Roger反驳着过去他无比渴盼的妄想，“这一切都是因为你忽然得知了一条真相。你想知道那些不曾留意的、一闪而过的瞬间里究竟发生了什么，你想知道为什么会是这样或者那样，我都能理解。你也不是真的爱我。”

“那么你呢？”Roger问。他说不出什么回击的话，可他确定不是那样的——他全心全意地爱着这个大概已经不爱他了的人，“你也不是真的爱过我？”

“Rog，”他又一次这样轻声低沉地叫他，又温柔又清醒，“如果对方不爱我，那这不叫爱啊。”

真正的爱情可不会只从一个人心里生出来。Rafa从未和Roger靠得足够近、近到能看清他所有的迷人和脆弱、狡猾与真诚、宽容和自私，或许只有Roger的家人见过所有的Roger，而Rafa，他连说爱的资格都没有。

别试图反驳我的感情，Roger在心里说。也就是那一刻，他改变主意了——他要去马洛卡、要去出席他的婚礼。


	17. Chapter 17

迪拜的天气开始热得夸张，就在这样迷人而燥热的季节里，Rafa的婚期一天一天逼近。自那天打完电话之后，Roger再没有和他联系过，第二日就回到了迪拜和家人待着。他需要一些能从生理上感受到的陪伴，哪怕只是和四个孩子们坐在一起虚度光阴。

自退役到现在快有3年，他发现他变得越来越依赖、越来越黏人，正如人们常说的，这或许就是变老的一种征兆——说起来，Roger简直不敢相信自己快要42岁了。曾经他认为他付出牺牲了那么多只是因为年轻时野心太大、渴求太多，而事实证明他真的愿意把这一生都献给网球。他怀念忍受过的劳累与疼痛、心碎与仓皇，哪怕是像倒不过时差这种鸡零狗碎也叫他感觉真实地为他热爱坚持的追求付出着。他也怀念以前的自己、以前的Mirka、以前的生活——以前的一切。现在没什么不好，只是他没意料到他会失望。Roger试图追回一些过去的感觉，可他寻觅了半天也没找到入口，无处开释的烦躁逐渐在日常生活的琐碎中体现出来，他偶尔会失去耐心和兴趣，有些事不关己、又有些战战兢兢。

在这样称不上美好也不能说糟糕的日子里只有一个人可能给予他精神上的通感，那就是Rafa——然而现在最让他焦躁的人也是Rafa，所以Roger已经别扭得坐立难安了，却还不知道自己在难受些什么。他以为好好的天气突然下起了雨也是可以去怪罪的，就像他今天没有吃完平时能吃掉的饭量、地板上莫名其妙出现了一片废屑、或者打开电视机转了五圈都没发现想看的节目，一定是因为他自己或者有人做错了什么。其实Roger明白一切都很对劲，让他忍受不了的、不对劲的事情就只有一件而已。

他给Rafa准备的结婚礼物是一枚美泰乐定制、瑞银金条标准的G999.9徽章，按照年终总决赛奖杯等比例缩小，大约5盎司，不算非常贵重，但他以前半开玩笑地说过要送他一座年终奖杯，然而Rafa这辈子可能都不会上门拜访了，他也没法真的扛着那么大一座奖杯带去西班牙，即使送了，Rafa多半不会接受，对于结婚这样的场合也不合适。或许Rafa早就把那句玩笑话给忘啦，Roger又开始担心这个礼物会不会很傻。他在脑子里排练了一万遍婚礼那天要和他说的话，从不害怕冷场打磕绊的他，完全不知道该对Rafa讲什么。Roger就这样浑浑噩噩地挨到了婚礼前夕，他收拾好行李、与家人道别、登上飞机，忽然感到离开是一件舒适轻松的事。Mirka已经很久不曾陪他外出了，他也不希望她去，他不希望任何人去。

飞行时间并不长，Roger意外地睡着了，他仿佛置身在未知的黑暗里面，等待真实的明亮把他敲打醒。很快他会见到Rafa——尽管这一次他肯定是没有时间亲自去接他了，在马洛卡睡一晚，然后迎接第二天的婚礼。飞机坠地时那下撞击格外鲜明，Roger摸了摸胸口，这颗心脏诚实地砰砰跳着，他已经想象出了见到Rafa的那一刻会有多么紧张。

手机恢复信号以后，Roger发现新郎给他发了两条消息。他强忍住给他拨电话的冲动，几乎像是在闹情绪一般不声不响地到了酒店。当一个人不安的时候，往往就会干些傻事试图证明什么。Roger在等Rafa给他电话，哪怕对方现在忙得什么都顾不上也要等下去，如果Rafa没来联系他，那就是Rafa的不对。

Roger从晚上等到了深夜，终于沉不住气了。坐在酒店房间的窗口瞭望远处夜景，这个安静的海岛给人印象就是只适合与伴侣躲在角落里窃窃私语，而此刻Roger脑海中独独想到的人正在等待迎接生命中最重要的一天。他迅速地掐断了正拨出去的号，转而回复了短信。

“我在这里了。”

我就在这里，Roger心里想。

几乎没有人知道他被邀请，Roger猜想明天肯定是不对外公开的，因而会知道的人就更少了。其实他挺想让大家知道他出席了Rafa的婚礼，一直以来他们都以对方为荣，也毫不掩饰私下的交好。对他们而言，与对方的名字共同出现是种绝无仅有的骄傲。

“我还以为你不来了。”Rafa回复道。

或许我确实不该来——他这样认为着。“一切都顺利吗？”Roger试探性地问了句，没有预料到下一秒Rafa的电话就打了进来，他感到如释重负又惴惴不安。人就是这样，需要通过一些细微的小事来确认自己是被重视的。

“Rog。”

“Rafa，”他再次听到Rafa的声音这样叫他，莫名其妙就难过了起来，简直像在自怨自艾，明明对方还什么都没有说。

“你休息了？”

“没有。”

“今天没来得及照顾你，实在不好意思。”

“不不，你忙你的事就好。”

“要见面吗，”Rafa问，“我派车去接你。”

“你是说现在？”

“嗯，我睡不着觉。我也不希望大半年来第一次见面直接就在婚礼上。过来吧，让我看看你。”

Roger猜测Rafa也是慌乱的，见上一面，也许有些事情就能先解决了——毕竟Roger自己都不确定明天他会在婚礼上干出什么来。半个小时之后，他出现在了Rafa家门口。他们自去年法网结束就没见过彼此，上一次联系也是蛮久前的事了，但两人心中的顾忌和惦念是那么默契相似。


	18. Chapter 18

“晚上好，”Roger僵硬地笑着，“抱歉我打扰到你了。”

Rafa摇摇头，领他走进了屋里，“这种时候想要入睡是很困难的。”

他回想起自己当年结婚时也是紧张又兴奋地一宿没合眼，而如今这种情绪已经变得很陌生，Mirka很好，但他再也无法从她身上得到这种情绪。Rafa家里很大，黑漆漆的没有什么动静，大家为了明天的婚礼都早早休息下了——除了失眠的新郎。

他们没有握手或者拥抱，尽管从前见面时都是这样做的。Rafa的态度就像接一个每天都会来这里的人，连招呼都没必要打。可能发生了先前的事以后，再想要若无其事地亲密就很困难了，但没人刻意强调这一点，只是不言不语地避开了这份明显的窘迫难堪。

“你在做些什么？”Roger问，他们静悄悄地走上了三楼的跃层，没有吵到任何人。

“只是一些，你知道，睡不着觉时做的事情。”

三楼有一个宽敞的衣帽间，现在弄得乱七八糟的，想来肯定是因为婚礼的缘故。头顶射灯点得通亮，双手边分别有一排衣橱，而中间的空地上临时放置了一面巨大的试衣镜。“你最近怎么样？”Rafa忽然问，他背对着Roger，面容在镜子中倒是很清晰。

Roger笑笑，“除了变老了，什么都一样。”

“还不算太老，”他也温柔地笑了起来，实际上这两个笑容都很假，“我是说有没有发生什么事——之类的。”

“Mirka说我现在变得很情绪化。”

“这我不确定，但你看起来没以前开心了。”

Roger无声息地长长轻叹一口气，把目光移向了别处。“那么，这就是你明天要穿的礼服？”他望着单独挂出来的一套西服问。它看起来棒极了，左领的扣眼上别着一朵鲜花，上衣袋装手帕叠得博雅精致，从衬衫与领结的配色到链条式的袖扣，一切都无可挑剔，而Roger在想象着新娘的婚纱也该有多么美。

“事实上我定制了两套，”Rafa举起手在肩膀和胸前比划起来，“我对第一套的垫肩设计有一点不满意，但是大家都说很好。”

无论如何Roger明天都会见到改过版型之后的这身，但他还是取下了衣架上挂着的这件递给Rafa问道，“可以穿给我看看么？”

Rafa犹豫了一下，缓缓接过。他脱下身上的短袖，光着膀子看了看Roger，然后再解开裤子。是的，他们在球员更衣室里见过对方的身体无数回了，从来没有这样狼狈困窘过，空气中像是弥漫着乙醇味道的蒸汽，凉凉的，又随时会着火。Roger明白自己的目光有多么热烈，热烈得他为此感到难为情，偏偏无法把视线从Rafa身上移开。他低着头装作认真在穿衣服，无非也就是为了闪躲开这番注视。

穿好了西裤，系完了衬衫，Rafa却被袖扣难住了，他无法一个人搞定这两颗扣在手腕处的别扭的小东西。Roger向前走了一步，他蓦地抬起头，望着他向自己越靠越近。他们面对面站着，鼻子快要贴在一起，直到Roger微微颔首摸上他的手指。他从他的掌心里接过袖扣，默不作声地、眼神温柔地替他在衬衫袖口扣好，然后抬起手抚了抚他的领子。

“你看起来很完美，”Roger抿着双唇这样夸赞道，目光却低垂下来落在Rafa胸前那朵灿烂的花上，他必须立刻停止与他的眼睛对视。完美——过去人们都用这个词来形容Roger，可当下他眼前这个Rafa，除了完美再没什么可描述的。明天他将以这副完美的样子挽着盛装的Xisca穿过教堂走向人生中最完美的一天，他们会得到全世界的祝愿。

“谢谢你，”Rafa也低下头不去看他，Roger的神情让他无法做到那样。他呼了口气，抛出另一个话题来消解此刻的凝重，“其实我还给你安排了一个小任务。”

Roger心中的第一反应是做伴郎，但前些日子网上有张图片是Rafa的伴郎团的合照，大家看起来都忙忙碌碌快快乐乐的，若真要请他做伴郎，这时候才说也未免太仓促了——况且Roger原本都不一定会来出席婚礼。

“你是重要的宾客，我想所有人都会很高兴看到你的，”Rafa从内侧口袋里摸出一只红色的丝绒小盒子，转向Roger给他看了看，“照理说应该由戒童递给神父，但我想把它交给你。我问过大家的意见了，他们都很乐意。”

这只轻盈的戒盒掂起来沉甸甸的，Roger双手捧着它，始终没抬起眼睛和Rafa对视。

“一点都不难，no？你只需要走上去把盒子给神父就行了。”

他的手指在盒子底端来回摩拭，捏着它转了两圈。Roger不知道自己为什么在做这些毫无意义的小动作，或许他只是找不到其他方法遮掩自己，“我现在可以打开看看吗？”

“当然，”Rafa轻柔地笑着，“明天你可要保管好它。”

这一大一小的对戒闪烁着夺目的光芒，静静躺在盒子中央。不受控制的事情发生了，Roger小心地拿起男方那一枚举到跟前端详起来，然后拉起Rafa的左手握在掌心中。他希望Rafa会制止自己——起码表现出一点踌躇的样子吧，可他并没有，只是愣在那里手足无措。

偌大的空间里寂静而压抑，他们站立着面对彼此，明亮的灯光将一切都照得通亮。Roger把婚戒缓缓推上Rafa的无名指，他很久没有触碰到他了，温暖充实的触觉像锐利的尖刀刺进了心脏里面。Rafa的左手很粗糙，手指前端因为常年缠着的胶布而显得浮胀发白，每一节指关节都比指骨稍稍宽一些；他摸到了掌心那些又厚又硬的茧，甚至还能记得最开始打球的时候这里会有多疼。

Roger又抓紧了一些他的手，终于新郎有了一些他明天就要和别人结婚的觉悟，Rafa尝试着从Roger的手掌中抽出。他没花费太大努力，很快就轻轻脱离了出来，Roger没有说话，把自己的手垂回了大腿旁侧。


	19. Chapter 19

“或许你可以试试我先前定做的那身，我觉得更适合你。我们身高和体格都差不多，但你的肩膀更宽一些，肯定会很合身的。”

Roger带来了他明天要穿的衣服，那也是一套精心准备的西服。他自然能体会出Rafa是想化解尴尬，于是点点头随他走向了他的卧室。刚到门口的时候Rafa仿佛想到了什么，转身又要朝衣帽间回去，“这身要配的领带在那里，我去拿过来。衣服在右边衣橱，你一打开就能看到。”

说罢他就独自走回去了，Roger推开橱门，宁静清冽的淡淡香味从衣物上飘出来。那套礼服就挂在最显眼的位置，即使在一堆衣服中也耀眼无比。Roger取下它，正欲阖上柜门时被眼前一样熟悉的存在惊讶到了。他停下动作，手掌缓缓摸向那件柔软的棉质衬衣——黑白格子，触感温柔——这是他的衣服，当时送给Rafa的那件。

他没有把它放在博物馆中，而是挂在了自己的衣柜里。看起来不像穿过，每粒纽扣都扣得好好的，似乎熨过了，整洁笔挺，除了左边袖子口有些皱。Roger想象着Rafa站在衣柜前，握着那只袖子将它贴在脸上的模样。就在这时，走廊里响起了嗒嗒的脚步声，那是一个人正在往回跑时发出的声响、是一个人猛然想起了什么让他忌惮的事情时的慌张。

Rafa冲到房门口顿然停下，胸口甚至有点起伏的微喘，他确实很快，但还是晚了些。他捏着这条多事的领带望着Roger，而Roger捏着他的格子衬衫望着他。那是根漂亮的领带，可没有人在意了。

“Rog，”除此之外他一个字都说不出来。他没什么能说的，Roger也没什么要问的，他们看着彼此看了很久。橘色暖灯下，Roger的双眼闪着亮晶晶的光影。

“每一天，”Roger对他讲，“每一天我都在想你。”

“你为什么就不能开开心心地说一句祝福的话？”Rafa走到他跟前，握住他的肩膀，“说呀，说Rafa，我祝你过得幸福。”

“Rafa，”他皱了下眉头，长长的睫毛开始湿润，“抱歉。”

“你太刻薄了，Roger，”Rafa涩涩地笑着答道。“衣服在这里。你可以换好再出来，我去外面等你。”

他迅速地离开了房间，拐出门外后抹了一把眼睛。Roger连祝福的话都不对他说，与Roger连祝福的话都说不出口，这两种都叫Rafa想哭。他又站回了试衣间立在镜子面前，尝试着在Roger换好衣服出来之前冷静下来。他几乎就要成功了，直到在镜子中看到身后走来了那个人——Rafa无法控制自己呼吸的频幅，就像你不能告诉自己的心叫它别跳一样。

最适合完美微笑的Roger没有笑，他僵着脸，眼圈周围的皮肤看起来很疲倦，一语不发地站到Rafa身边。面前的镜像是另一个世界，他们没有勇气看彼此，只能望着镜子中的倒影。Roger穿着那身精美的服饰，与当年最辉煌的时候别无二样，他永远是那么耀眼夺目。这是两套为婚礼定制的礼服，Rafa望着镜子当中他们并肩站在一起的模样，看起来那么虚幻晃眼。他抬起左手——那只刚刚被Roger戴上了婚戒的左手，几乎是以慢得静止的速度缓缓抬升，每一微秒的停顿都在幻想Roger会奇迹般地保持理智然后闪躲开，可最终他还是挽上了Roger的右臂。他们看起来像是盛装打扮迎接某个仪式，胳膊挽在一起，Roger的身体是僵硬的，他也是僵硬的，这副画面就像时间静止了那样。

良久，Roger用尽所有的胆量转头回到了现实，低声对他说，“别把手松开，求你。”他的视野里朦朦胧胧、一片晶盈，已经分辨不出那是自己还是Rafa眼里的水雾。

他望着他的眼睛，感觉自己整个人都摇摇欲坠，然后以同样缓慢的速度从Roger右臂上滑下了挽着的手。Roger目光中的流彩闪烁了一下，他侧头注视着Rafa，这种距离的注视实在太危险、太残酷了。

“这就是最好的结局。”Rafa眼角湿润地笑着说。


	20. Chapter 20

“一点都不好，我现在感觉糟透了。”

“Rog，”Rafa用恳求的语气再次告诉他，“这就是最好的结局。”

他一伸手就能将Rafa的身体揽进怀中，而他也的确这么做了——Roger闭上眼睛吻他，仿佛一个赤身裸体的人熬过了寒夜、猛然吸到了一口混着热烈阳光的湿润空气。Rafa慌乱地推开了他，但他能感觉到他身体的颤抖。

“Roger，”他喘着气说，“别这样。”

Roger重新搂紧他，正如幻想过的那样抚摸着他的腰、托住他的后脑勺，更加强妄地索取着每一丝甘甜与滋润，这种眩晕的感觉有些说不上来的相熟。Rafa好柔软好湿润——Roger吮吸舔咬着他，他宁愿这一生在此结束。

“别这样，”Rafa已是气喘吁吁的，他挣扎了多番才能重新推开吻抱着他的人，“Roger，别这样。我明天就要结婚了，求你，给我还有Mery一些尊重。”

Roger被他推了一把，眼眶上的水珠随之晃落掉下，他惊愕地看着Rafa——也许是因为他冒犯地吻了新郎，也许是因为Rafa说的话显得他自作多情了，总之，Roger感到无地自容，他现在的这副模样真有点可笑。

“无论你想做什么，答应我明天好好的，”Rafa和他隔着一步的距离，眼神里又防备又惶恐，“拜托了。Roger，你是个体面的人。”

体面——他在心中默念了一遍，摇摇头低下了下巴，咬住嘴唇不说话，然后又抬起亮晶晶的双眼凝睇着Rafa，“Raf，你为什么放弃我？” 突然你告诉我你爱我，突然你已经不爱我，突然你就要结婚了。Roger继续说道，“你从来没有尝试给我们一种可能，就独自做了这个决定。”

“我尝试了，”Rafa打断他，直直看着他的眼睛，“我爱了你19年。”

19年的意思就是从2004年算起了——Roger屏住呼吸面对着Rafa控诉般的眼神。“你在心里酝酿了好久的事，只给了我那么短的时间去接受，而我接受不了。”

“你能想象到的每一件事，都是因为你。 Rog，我爱了你19年，现在你却质问我为什么放弃？”

“谁要你大义凛然地爱了我19年，”Roger蹙起眉头，他的心也皱得不像样，“我想要你爱我的第一秒时就让我知道。”

Rafa闭上眼睛摆摆头，开始后悔这所有一切，“你问我为什么放弃，因为我受够你了，可我放弃得很失败。我不该告诉你的。”

“我也不该来的，”Roger最后一次感觉到温热涌上眼眶时的酸痛，在模糊的视线里踉跄走向他，然后握住他的双肩，“Rafa，我祝你过得幸福。”

他转身走下了楼梯，身后的人没有追上来，甚至愣在那儿动也没动。回去的路与来时一样清宁，海风吹得更厉害了。第二天清晨，Rafa从别人口里得知Roger走了的消息。他家中突然有急事必须回去，很早便起来找到Rafa的家人向他们一一道歉然后提着行李去了机场。他在酒店的房间里留下了一个礼物和一身礼服。Rafa是唯一不知道这件事的人，可他听到这个消息时并不太意外，于是所有人都以为他是知情的。

几乎没有人知晓Roger Federer在西班牙的马洛卡出现了一晚。他回到迪拜的时候，也没想好怎么向Mirka解释。孩子们没太在意，只是高兴爸爸回家了，但他无法给妻子一个交代。

Mirka站在房间门口问他发生了什么，他没有回答，于是Mirka又问了一遍。Roger绝不是因为心情好坏的原因才对她大声说话，只是绝望地想要她别问了，因为他无法回答她。无论如何Roger很后悔，因为孩子们也在场。他们这辈子都没见过爸爸对妈妈大声说话的模样，一个个愣在那里吓坏了。Roger向她道歉，Mirka没有再说什么，走出房间继续去做刚才的事。女孩们已经长大，大到能明白这种氛围一点都不妙。Myla不安地跑到Roger那儿，钻到他怀中不声不响地在他腿上坐着。他摸摸Myla的脑袋，也不愿再去处理此时的困境。手机屏幕上面跳出几条新闻推送，Roger随意一瞥，看到了Rafa Nadal的名字。

他的婚礼果然没有对外公开，只有一张照片发布在了媒体上。Mery美极了，而Rafa穿着那身他昨晚已经见过的套装，他们站在一起拥着彼此。Rafa外衣扣眼上的鲜花不见了，取而代之的是一枚金光闪闪的小徽章。


	21. Chapter 21

夏天那么快就要过去了，像忘了拧上盖子的冰汽水，消消跑光了二氧化碳只剩下甜腻的液体和流着汗的瓶身。直到有一天你发现躺在沙发上午休时胳膊觉得冷了，日落之后的天空里粉黄色越来越少、傍晚逐渐变短。Roger曾经也喜欢这样一点不多、一点不少的天气，坐在酝酿着干燥的初秋的霞光里，每年的这个时候，总会让他对生活充满了感动。但他现在更想逃离这种平静，他留恋着窒息般的热烈与地面上那层抖动的水气。

Myla和Charlene已经到了该上中学的年龄，她们长成大姑娘了。过去都是由家庭教师辅导孩子的学业，Mirka的意思是想让她们像其他孩子那样每天去学校里上课，于是他们又从待了很久的迪拜搬回了Wollerau的家中。

全透明的玻璃顶棚漏下日光，Roger站在落地窗前眺望整个苏黎世湖，他注视着闪闪发亮的窗外，忽然觉得这引人入胜的一切都与自己无关。孩子们都在午休，家里静悄悄的，刚搬回来时那几天的欣忭又悄然溶解了。

“Roger，”Mirka在身后叫他，她站在客厅中间，身体倚着沙发。

“嗯？”Roger回过头，对她笑了笑。

她的反应和语气都很平静，正因为如此Roger感受到了一丝的严厉，“你没有什么想和我谈谈的吗？”

Roger望着她，她金棕色的头发在脑海扎成一束，几缕发丝自然垂落在脸颊旁，在家时，他们都穿得很随意。Mirka和他一样，套了件又软又塌的T恤，自生完第一胎后，她的身体再也没有回到过以前的样子，这样看起来愈加丰满臃肿了。

以前有记者问过他这个问题，Roger回答说，Mirka是因为他才变胖的，她为了家庭和他的事业很忙绿很辛苦，根本没有时间去锻炼。当时他的心里充满了爱与感激，无论如何，他都爱Mirka；而现在眼前这个女人让他强烈地痛心着，对于她的愧疚，比以往任何时候都更加寒冷、深刻。Roger恨自己对她失去了兴趣。最近，他总是忍不住躲避与她直视。“你有什么想问我的吗？”Roger回答道，微微垂下了睫毛。

“我不知道，”Mirka摇了摇头，“我不知道该问你什么。你现在连我的眼睛都不敢看了。”

他很擅长掩饰自己——尤其是球场上，但在Mirka面前，他永远像悉尼奥運會相遇时那个18岁的小伙子，幼稚而透明。“我想我们没事，”Roger回答道，“我们很好。”

“别说这样的话，对我不管用。”

她靠近他的时候，他就感到压抑和慌张。Roger也恨自己想要避开她。

“我知道一定发生了什么，”Mirka来到他跟前，用两只手捧住他的脸颊使他看着自己。她的眼圈周围已经长出了细纹，眸里闪着温柔深情的水光，“Roger…你现在变得很不一样，我不明白。”

Roger抬起手轻轻握住她的手腕，低下头将自己隐藏在她的掌心之间。他知道Mirka在等着他说、等他开口坦白，可他心里除了道歉的话什么都讲不出口。不是她的错，她做到了世上最好的一切。“我们改天再谈这个话题好吗？”Roger恳求她，“等到我能够明白到底怎么了的时候。”

“以前你什么都会说，但现在我常常感受到你的不安。”

“对不起，Mirka，对不起，”Roger重复着，“为这所有一切。对不起。”

“你去西班牙的那天发生了什么，”她忽然抛出这个问题，即使没有指出哪一次，他们也都很明了，“为什么那么快就回来了？你根本没有出席婚礼。”

她连Rafa的名字都没有提到，因此Roger感到撕裂般的痛苦——直到这个节骨眼上Mirka依然在体谅他的情绪，以及，这件事再一次被摆到了他不愿意处理的境地中。

“后来我向你解释过对么？他和我大吵了一架，闹僵了，我就离开了。”

“我不相信你们会因为以前比赛的事争吵，没有人会相信。换一个理由吧。”

“为什么不？我们本来就是假装出来的那种朋友，”他生气地大声指责起来，“他不喜欢我，那些在公众面前说的尊重和敬佩的话都是装腔作势的。如果没有对方，我们的成就都会比现在高很多。我也不喜欢这个人，他让我在巴黎心碎了太多次了——还有奥運會退役的那场比赛。我讨厌他可笑的口音，讨厌跟他打球，你知道，他击球时的喊声让人无法集中注意力。”

Mirka惊讶地看着她的丈夫，她从来没想过Roger出于什么原因会说出这些话，“现在我百分之一百确定你在说谎了。”

“我没有说谎，”他低着眼睛回答，“他让我很难过。”

这个时候，她开始明白Roger心里到底在发生什么了，也明白他不肯对自己说的原因——大概真的是无法诉说。迟疑了一刻，Mirka还是问道，“究竟怎么了？”

他缓缓坐在地板上，像一个困惑的人正在瓢泼的大雨中颤抖。Mirka跟着也坐了下去，两人面对面地盘腿坐在地上，Roger低头不语，双手的手指交叉在一块儿轻轻摩擦着。

“你知道，我和Rafa关系很好，从很久以前就是如此，”Roger终于尝试着开口了。“曾经有段时间，无论什么比赛最后总会遇上他。我们研究对方，制定战术，然后走到球场上比赛。接着我和你休息两天，恢复训练、飞向下一站赛事，继续去打他。这些事你比谁都清楚。”

Mirka点点头，他往下道，“Rafa是一名伟大的球员，这个想法在我心里从来不会改变。他太棒了，以至于我偶尔会质疑自己。可每次在我成绩波动的时候，让我焦虑的人都不是他，而是除他之外的任何人。输给他，尽管第二天会抱着‘又输给他了’的沮丧醒来，但我很快能投入接下来的比赛，甚至更有动力了。输给别人——无论是大满贯还是巡回赛，不管是决赛或者第一轮，我常常问自己，Rafa会怎么看待我输给了这个球员的？也许他偷偷地觉得他比我更好更强——当然，这只是无聊时我开自己的玩笑。很久后我才意识到，我真的很在意他对我的看法。”Roger抬起眼皮无力地笑了一下，他竟然感到稍微舒坦了些，“最开始我并不觉得Rafa与其他人有什么本质上的区别，就算没有他，总会有人在我自满骄傲的时候牵制住我，在自我怀疑的时候鼓励我。我们达到了一种从没明确坦白、却又各自心知肚明的互相理解，我以为这才是正确的对手与朋友的关系，结果我发现，这世上只有他与我是这样的。”


	22. Chapter 22

Roger做了一个梦。

这个梦境应当是真实发生过的，他敢肯定，只是忽然从记忆深处的角落里唤了起来，让人感到吃惊。他梦见自己正要去一场赛事组委员办的活动——想不起来什么时候的事了，大致是04、05年吧，因为他看到镜子中的自己鬈发还很长的，脸胖胖的，看起来就像是副小青年的样子。Rafa也要参加，他没有在梦境中露面，但从头至尾Roger都记着自己要和Rafa一起去参加一个什么活动。他穿的不是正装而是球衣和球裤，Mirka在房间里，他不记得他们谈了些什么，她替他整理收拾，几个工作人员也在旁边。忽然走进一个人来催促他，说Rafa已经在路上很快就能到。Roger最后对着镜子捋了捋头发，接着走向房间门口。快要跨出去的时候，他又转头折了回来，快步走到洗手台边喷了几下香水，顺便对着镜子再次捋了捋头发，终于出门了。梦到这里就结束了，接下来想必就是他去找Rafa一起参加活动的事情。

他不明白这是什么意思。当年的确发生过这一幕，但Roger不知道时至如今自己怎么突然就想了起来。这说明了什么，又预示了什么？当时的他根本没意识到自己为什么特意折了回去，为什么参加一个站在大太阳下的球场上的活动如此郑重其事，他根本想不到自己的行为是因为什么，更不会把这些和他要去见的那个人联系起来。

你能想象到的每一件事，都是因为你——Roger脑海中响起了Rafa曾说过的这句话。他终于发现自己比想象中的还要迟钝。

天还很早，他只是意外地醒了过来，Roger一个人霸占着这张舒适到豪华的床。他的妻子Mirka——已经45岁了——因为年纪大了起来，加上以前高龄生育了两对双胞胎，腰部开始出现问题。医生不让她睡在床垫上，Mirka搬出了两人的卧室，晚上睡在客房中，那里安置好了符合医学要求的硬床。他们已经分开睡两个多礼拜了，白天结束之后，两人就回到各自的房里。

尽管这是由客观因素造成的，但不可否认，Roger和Mirka正在疏远，或许这疏远自前两年就开始了。那天与Mirka坐在地板上开诚布公地谈了一下午之后，他们的关系变得很微妙。作为彼此最亲近的人，这种变化太残酷了。Roger把一切都告诉了她，从毫无意义的小事到一年前Rafa在罗兰加洛斯退役时更衣室中发生的故事再到Rafa婚礼前的那晚；当Mirka问他现在对Rafa是怎样的感受时，Roger甚至坦白说自己爱着他。他无法再隐瞒下去，秘密已经破坏了他们的生活。即使现在不说，Mirka总会知晓——以她自己的方式，以一种会导致最坏结果的方式。

从另一层面来讲，他这样做的原因是他希望Mirka能帮助他，告诉他现在怎么办，如何解决他犯下的错误。Mirka准备与他分房睡的那时候，Roger也提出可以和她一起睡硬床，直接把大卧室里的床换了就不用费那么多事。她为他付出了那么多，当她需要支持和照顾时，Roger不能就像个甩手掌柜那样任由她一个人去了。最终Mirka还是笑了笑告诉他不要急，她去客房睡就好。那一刻Roger明白，他心中最厉害最坚强的Mirka也开始不知所措了，她选择了拒绝和逃避。拒绝别人的好意，逃避过多的相处，这就是人们不知道要怎么办时唯一会做的事。

他对Mirka是愧疚的，因此他以为她对自己充满了愤恨与怒意，但事实上不是这样，Mirka甚至和他一样慌张。Roger知道在这件事上他深深地伤害到了她。

从那个时候开始，一切都变了。Mirka与他保持着安全的距离，这种距离顶多说得上是体谅，实际上是疏离。但这反而让Roger感到松坦了一些。只要他们愿意就可以一直这样下去。他们不可能分开的——在一起经历了所有这些之后。Roger原本很确定地这样认为着，直到圣诞节前一个月Mirka说今年她想带着孩子们去康斯坦兹湖。她的家乡离巴塞尔不远，以往圣诞节的时候他们都和Roger的父母还有姐姐一起过。

这就是Roger现在真实的处境，他想，往后的半生他应该都不会有机会和Rafa再见了，而他每一天都沉浸在往事当中，既伤害了妻子，又无法让自己停止这一切。那日不辞而别之后，他们再也没有联系过。他试图忘了他，像以前什么都不知道那样，就当他们除了朋友之外什么都不是吧——越是用力，越是艰难，他忘不了他，甚至于他都无法忍受在网络上看到任何与Rafa有关的东西。也许Rafa根本不知道自己正在经历痛苦，但Roger明白自己曾让Rafa也如此痛苦过。如今他只能远离他的生活，离得远远的，不要去破坏打搅他。


	23. Chapter 23

在一个清晨，Roger又梦到了Rafa，醒来时他已经不记得梦了什么了。尽管如此，Rafa出现在梦里让他感到毫无止境的低落和平静的疼痛。他想他，却绝不能再去靠近他。

开心一些，他在走下楼梯时对自己说，起码对家人稍微露出一点笑容。Roger走进厨房，只有Myla在那里，桌上放着几份吃完的早餐，而他的那盘留了出来。

“妈妈带Charlene去看牙了，”她说。

“男孩们起床了吗？”Roger来到她身边与她亲吻，然后在自己的位置坐下。

“他们和爷爷奶奶去了市里，下午再去打球。”

“好。下午我送他们过去。”

Myla喝了一口橙汁，忡忡地望着Roger，“爸爸？”

“嗯？”

“你和妈妈怎么了？”

Roger顿了顿，搅起一叉子煎蛋送进嘴里，“她和你们说什么了吗？”

“没有，”女孩又仰头喝了一口果汁，显然她很不安，甚至不确定要不要继续这个话题。“只是，你们以前不是这个样子的。你以前也不是现在这个样子。”

他望着Myla，她穿着卫衣和牛仔裤，金色的头发扎在脑后，看起来真的是个大姑娘了；她们都已经长大了，大到能明白有什么发生了。在这世上Roger最不想做的，就是让自己那些问题把孩子们牵扯进来。这时他的低落与疼痛比刚醒来的时候更深重。他不能再把Myla当个孩子来看，毕竟她已经意识到了什么，或许Charlene也一样；其实大家心里有数，更或许很久之前，早在他还在打球时，Mirka就已经发觉了某些东西。

“我和妈妈很好，你为什么这么问？”Roger摸了一下Myla的头，感到心虚和慌乱，他一点都不想对自己的孩子说谎。“如果我对妈妈做了什么让你感到不开心的事，你告诉我哪里不对。”

“不是，”她摇摇头，似乎眼睛都红了起来，“我知道你很爱她，我也很爱你们，所以我不希望家里是现在这样子。你看起来……我不知道，看起来就像你的心不在这里一样。”

Roger回想起自己的14岁，那是一个情绪化的、敏感的年纪。作为青春期的女孩兴许更加多愁善感吧，Myla似乎非常难过，因为她找不出原因。然而Roger又能给出什么解释呢？他对于自己这些事情，脑袋可能还没Myla清楚。于是他只好拼命地安慰她，告诉她什么也没发生，是她想得过多了。

“如果你不能说，不想让我担心，那就告诉我一切都会好起来。但不要说什么也没有发生，我知道不是这样，”Myla对Roger讲，“什么也没有发生，这种话很伤人。”

Roger忽然意识到，从过去到现在——Rafa对他的感情，他对Rafa的感情，Mirka对他的察觉，他自己身上的变化，对大家造成的影响——自以为什么都没发生的只有他自己。

圣诞节没有让Roger产生任何期待与欣喜，除了看到孩子们高兴的时候。半夜总是醒着，他感到孤独真实地刺痛着后背。曾经他觉得每天醒来有Mirka在身边就是幸福的；现在他们早已不是如此，也不在一张床上睡了。夜深人静的时候，Roger花了大量的时间用来思考他的生活为什么变成了这样，好像自从Rafa走后，一切都变得乱七八糟——实际上他并没有“走”出他的生活，因为他们从来就没在一起过，但Rafa的确是以某种形式消失了，抹掉了过去的所有一切。Roger从心底感到Rafa离开了他。他不知道他现在怎么样，每天做些什么。大概真如那天Roger对他的祝愿，Rafa过得很幸福。

还有两天就是元旦，今年的圣诞度假他还没有安排，但Mirka很明确地会带孩子们去康斯坦兹湖。瑞士太冷了，他讨厌继续待在这里。过去他们总是一大家子人飞到一个温暖的地方，在新赛季开始之前费尽心思挤出一些时间。现在看来，当网球运动员的那些年是他最艰苦也最快乐的时候。Roger变得敏感而怪异，他强烈地想念着那段时光，想到他的心开始疼痛，却再也不喜欢打网球了。除非是陪孩子们练习和某些活动，他甚至不会去碰球拍一下。Mirka问过为什么，而他答不上来。一切都不一样了，当年打球的时候，与现在完全不一样。

Roger独自躺在床上，他摊开手掌，注视着自己的右手心。这些又厚又硬的茧像烙在他身上的印迹，抚摸的时候，皮肤已经没有任何感觉。球员的手都像这样，捧起荣誉、接受光耀的手是粗糙丑陋的，每个人的握拍与用力方式会导致一些分布上的区别，有的人在右，有的人在左。他想起他与Rafa在网前或见面时相握住对方，在礼节上总是递出右手，而每次触摸到的他，是柔软的。

门外传来脚步，他借着台灯的光望向那里。两下敲门声后，Roger听到Mirka在问他睡了吗。

什么时候开始，他们也需要敲门了。Roger没有回答，而是直接走下床去给她开门。他不知道潜意识里该去期待还是恐惧，也许事情会有一丝转机，也许会发生糟糕的事情。而他看到Mirka的脸的那一刻，就猜到她想要说什么了。他们还是了解彼此的，Mirka似乎也明白Roger明白，因此有些话就不必说得更清楚。到了这个节骨眼上，Roger反而如释重负。他不需要再每天像对待客人一样对待自己的妻子，不需要小心翼翼地克制着自己的言行，因为他们俩都受够了。


	24. Chapter 24

没有人说话，Mirka和他在床上躺下，一起仰视着天花板。过了会儿，Roger问道，“身体好些了么？”

“嗯，”她点点头，这并不能被称为是回答。

“这段时间以来，”Roger甚至不知道“这段时间”究竟要从几时开始算起，“为我做的所有事感到抱歉。我本应该更好地照顾你。”

空气中又没了声音，Roger不敢转过去看她的脸，他害怕任何有可能让她难过的事发生，“只要你愿意，我们……”

“不愿意，”Mirka打断了他，她的嗓音在颤抖，“我忍受不下去了。我们分开好吗？”

“Mirka，”他说。

“你有心事，你看上去不快乐。”她扭头望着Roger的眼睛，摸了摸他的脸颊，“我不想看到你这样，可完全帮不上忙。”

积压了太长时间的精神焦灼与压力一下子变成眼泪掉了下来，Roger带着疑惑和自嘲的语气轻笑着问道，“你也要离开我吗？”

“没有我你也是个出色的人，而我也有自己要做的事，”Mirka回答。

“没有你我什么都做不了，”深刻的恐慌与无助，是Roger此时唯一的感受。如果把Mirka从生命中拿出来，他觉得自己一无所有，他拥有的一切都是建立在Mirka的陪伴上。

“现在不一样，你已经退役了，”她的眼睛隐匿在昏暗中，近在咫尺的呼吸并没有拉近他们的距离。

“孩子们怎么办？”Roger问，“你想要他们与彼此、与父母分开吗？”

“那么我们就一直让他们在这种环境中成长？等他们长大之后，”Mirka说，“当孩子来问你，为什么你和妈妈把这个家变成了这样，为什么他们不得不一直忍受这种氛围，Rog，你要怎么向他们解释？”

“我会去承担的，我会修补好我们的关系，我们还能像从前一样，”此时，Roger像一个害怕的、尽力承诺着自己做不到的事的小孩。

“你还不明白，”她摇摇头，Roger能感受到她的发丝与枕头布料发出的摩擦，“不是因为你想伤害我才变成这样的，是因为你被伤害了。而我不是答案。”

Roger不得不再次承认Mirka永远是最懂他的人，再难的事，她一言两语就说中了。他们的婚姻从来都是与“不忠诚”无关的，哪怕现在，Mirka也没有怀疑这点。但无论原因是什么，结果就是一个结果，无法去解释和改变。

“除此之外，没有别的办法了吗？”他放弃了去说服她的念想，因为他被她说服了。

“你知道自己现在该做什么吗？”Mirka又温柔地、怜悯地摸摸他的脸，无论什么情况下，Roger总能从她身上感受到被爱。

“不知道，我说了，没有你我什么也做不了，”从眼眶淌出的细流在皮肤表面变干，就像是Roger湿湿的情绪逐渐干涸。

“你应该自己去找你的答案，”她的回答让Roger吃了一惊，同时使他干涸的世界忽然又飘出了蒸腾水汽。尽管心里已经放弃了一万次，第一万零一次想起Rafa时，他还是会感到挣扎、痛苦与渴望。

“Mirka，你希望我去见他吗？”

“作为你的妻子，我当然不希望，我爱着你，”她说，“但如果不是你的妻子，我也爱着你。所以去吧。”

Roger沉沉地、吃力地呼吸着，他需要一些时间来消化内心的真实情感。情感是伤人的，尤其当你错误的渴望被自己伤害了的人所指明的时候。那是一个漫长的夜晚，Mirka没有回到客房去睡。他们像过去一样怀抱着彼此，Roger整晚都醒着，如果说爱Mirka是一种本能，那么爱Rafa也是一种本能，不过原因不同而已。人会对熟悉信任的人产生安全感上的依赖，也会对无法触摸的人产生悸动感上的依赖。作为一个活着的灵魂，既需要呼吸，也需要心跳。Mirka成了他的呼吸，而Rafa让他的心一直跳动着，只是他花了太多时间去发现自己心动了。

圣诞节之后的第三天，孩子们和妈妈开始收拾准备去康斯坦兹湖。男孩们叽叽喳喳地问Roger为什么不一起去，他回答说要去别处处理工作上的事。离别前Mirka与他单独在房间里待了一会儿，她说她会开始准备联系律师，Roger没有答话，只是向她交代着路上注意安全那一类的事。她没有表现出太多的情绪——或许只是因为她控制得好罢了，却让Roger体会到她心里已经做好了离婚的打算。就在Mirka走出门时，她忽然转身对他说，“Roger？”

“嗯？”

“我只是想要你记得，你是我这一生最大的骄傲，”她的话语听起来像以后再也不会相见了似的，“这二十多年来的每一天，我都为你感到骄傲。”

Roger待在原处没有动弹，只是挤出一个笑容来，他想Mirka看到了他眼中的湿润。偌大的房屋冷清下来后，Roger在客厅的全透明玻璃墙前走动，直到内心安静下来。他掏出手机，在掌心中怔怔地捏了一会儿，然后拨向无数次没有拨出去的号码。

响了很久，然后是冰冷机械的未接通提示声，先用西语讲了一遍，再是英语一遍。“Hi，”他对着没了声响的电话说，“你还好吗？”

Roger站在玻璃前，他望着自己的倒影，身边没有一个人。他不能放弃，起码不能因为Rafa不接电话就放弃。于是他再次打了过去，在煎熬的七秒钟之后，电话通了。

“Rafa，”他着急地喊了一声，仿佛对方随时会消失，“听我说完。”不，他并不打算这样开场的。

“Rog？”他听起来有些困惑，“…怎么了？”

“我需要见你。很抱歉婚礼那天不辞而别，但我，”Roger打起了磕绊，“你，你有时间吗？”

Rafa停顿了一会儿，语气隐约有些为难，“我和我的家人在加勒比度假。”

我的家人那两个词使Roger开始摇摆和犹豫，他又颤颤巍巍地不敢提出任何要求了，但仅仅是听到Rafa的声音就让他的身体里翻滚起疼痛，他现在不想去体会又一次远离的滋味。“你可不可以，我是说，你可以试着安排出一些时间吗？”

“发生什么了，”他似乎担心着他，哪怕先前婚礼的事他们没有以一种好的方式结尾。

“我不能在这对你说，不能在电话里讲出来。”

“你遇到麻烦了吗？”Rafa的声音一下子柔软下来，在电话里、在隔得远远的时候，他才敢表现出在乎，“怎么了？”

“我想你。”

“Rog，”他说。

“我要见你，好不好？求你了。”

“你不告诉我为什么？”

“如果没有原因你就不愿意吗？”

“你总是这个样子，Roger，”他也有些着急了，因此不经意间表达出一些对于过往的情绪。

过了很久，Roger答道，“我要离婚了。”

同样过了很久，连电话里的信号杂音都变得沉寂，他开始怀疑Rafa还有没有在那里。“是因为我吗？”Rafa的嗓音有些轻微的颤抖。

他并不知道是不是完全因为他，但在那一刻，Roger决定利用他的愧疚。

“是。”


	25. Chapter 25

三天之后Roger飞往了坎昆，他似乎已经很久没去过墨西哥，而Rafa的第二座网球中心在那里运营着。Rafa告诉Roger，他的家人们结束度假后将按照计划回到西班牙，而他会找些借口、然后独自在Mujeres海岸等他。这是一个没有别人知道的秘密。显然，秘密让Rafa感到不安和自责。

Roger悄无声息地到达，他们将在Rafa的度假酒店里见面。房子已经给他预留了出来——往常Rafa自己住的，位于独立建筑，推开门便是阳光熠熠的沙滩和私人海域。这里舒适得简直让他感到一种疏远，就像在一个陌生的家里，等着一个陌生的人来。

放下东西后他在豪华巨大的浴室里冲了一个短暂的淋浴。Roger盯着镜子中自己的脸，他变老了，不是以往人们调侃他哑火的正手、变慢的脚步、下降的体力那种老，而是真实地变老了。他看上去像一个普通的中年男人，来自中欧地区的长相，带着一副对事业与家庭都极度投入因而具有的深重感，以及某种程度上显得非常困惑、疲劳的神情。Mirka说他看上去不快乐，“快乐”并不是仅仅通过笑容就可以确认的。

Roger认认真真地刮了脸，他不想在这时候带着蓄了半个月的胡茬见Rafa，不想他也觉得自己看上去有种中年男子的低迷颓丧。抹完须后水，整理了头发，换好衣服，又喷了些古龙香，Roger还是无所适从地想做点什么。他意识到自己正在紧张。

很抱歉让你对你的妻子和家人说谎了，这原本是Roger打算在见面时对他讲的。不过听起来非常自私，因为厚着脸皮提出要求的人明明是他自己。Roger听到房门轻声叩响，他莫名慌乱地拉了拉衣服下摆，朝着门口心急如焚又畏怯犹豫地走去。

Roger的呼吸几乎因此停止——他就站在眼前。

“Hi，”Rafa对他讲。

他看起来没有变化。肤色黝黑，身材结实，穿着牛仔裤和球鞋，polo衫领口露出一小块迷人颈窝，细软的头发似乎不久前刚修剪过。他的嘴唇微微抿住，一些皱纹爬在颧骨周围的肌肤上，有如琥珀蜜糖般的眼睛仍旧澄澈，此刻，正在用忧虑的、却掩饰不住激悦的眼神直直望着自己。

“Hi，”他愣了一会儿，艰难地应道，“Hi，Rafa。”

仅仅是念出他的名字便让Roger心头传来一阵颤动。两人站立在玄关处，都僵硬得不知道是否应该像过去那样拥抱问候。

“你不打算让我进门吗？”Rafa试图笑着营造出一个稍微轻松些的氛围这样问道。

在Roger笨拙地侧身退让后，他走向房间里面，他们已然错过省略了拥抱。

Roger跟在他身后，这屋子实在太大了，站在中央让他觉得拘束和安全感缺失。“谢谢你邀请我过来，这里非常棒，棒极了。谢谢你，”——他很快发现自己在胡言乱语。Rafa从没邀请他，是他自己要来见他的。

“Roger，你没有必要说这些，”他打断了他，“我是说……不管发生什么，你都不需要对我感到介怀，过意不去，什么的。在这里请别觉得不自在，不用刻意说某些话。”

Roger注视着他看自己的眼神，想起婚礼前那晚发生的事以及他选择的处理方式，感到无地自容，“抱歉。”

“我告诉过你不必说。”Rafa微微笑了一下，但也仅仅是为了化解不能更沉重的尴尬而已。

“你最近还好吗？”他问。显然Rafa很好。

“挺好的，”他点点头。“你呢？”

“嗯，”Roger回答，“还好。”

Rafa顿了顿，“你的家人怎么样？”

“孩子们正在康斯坦兹湖过假期，”Roger不明白为什么他脱口而出的是孩子们，而不是他们或者Mirka和孩子们，“和妈妈在一起，”他补充道。

“你，”Roger的回答让Rafa变得拘谨起来。他眼睛看着地板盯了一会儿然后又抬起来，“我是说…”

“嗯，”Roger知道他想问什么，“她提了出来。”

空气中一阵缄默。丰沛的日光撒满屋内，在这个非常平和的午后，他们被各自心里的酸楚紧紧包围挟持着。Rafa靠近他，低声说道，“我无法想象。Rog，我永远没有想到会这样。”

他叫他Rog时的沉柔、语气里的苦涩与愧怍，让Roger才意识到自己让他多么的痛苦。他确实利用了他的内疚，但此刻Roger既想告诉他“不是你的错”，又想进一步操纵他。他真的很害怕Rafa转身又走掉。

“你知道，发生的就是已经发生了，”Roger给出了一个模棱两可的回应。他小心而缓慢地握住Rafa手腕，须臾后，Rafa轻轻靠着他额头，他们保持着退却而又危险的距离，鼻尖快要贴到彼此。

“这世上我最不想做的事就是破坏你的家庭，”他听上去像是哽咽着，“我从没想过要伤害你，Rog。”

“可曾经我一定无数次地伤害过你，”Roger加重了手掌心里的力度，他身体的触感如此温暖，“多到我无法想象出来。”

Rafa闭上眼睛，他根本不想要回忆过去，然而所有那些瞬间、那些心情，像涌动的浪潮一般将他毫无征兆地拽入深海里，“你没有伤害我，你只是…没有回应我。你也不该回应我。”

久别重逢后的拥抱发生在此时，Roger鼓起勇气搂住了他的身体。Rafa没有闪躲开，他迟疑地、痛苦地缓缓抬起手臂勾住Roger后背，将下颌搁置在他宽阔的肩膀上。这种感觉像是期待了很久的事情终于成真，却在错误的时间实现、呈现出错误的结果——他告诉自己别这么做，因为已经晚了，一切都错了——但无法停止贪图眷恋。

Roger侧头埋进他的颈窝中，深深呼吸着那股熟悉又生疏的味道，“我想你，”他说。

“Rog，”他的嗓音有些惶恐和犹豫。

“我可以吻你吗？”

Rafa于他怀中隐隐发抖，不知道自己是渴求还是在害怕，抑或两者之间。然后Roger继续用另一种方式逼迫着他。“拒绝我，”他在耳边沉沉道，“立刻拒绝我。”

他张了张嘴，什么也讲不出口。他正在失去自我，失去意念。

“Rafa，我，”Roger紧搂着他，嘴唇柔软地贴在他的肌肤上，“我需要你。”

“我真的不应该让你来的，一切都白费了。”他感到酸酸的水雾在眼里蔓延开来，“Rog，我花了那么多年，那么多努力。我放下你，终于过上了自己的生活。但是看到你站在眼前的那一瞬间，我立刻就知道我还是爱着你。”


End file.
